


Лед твоих теплых глаз

by kumiho_m



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumiho_m/pseuds/kumiho_m
Summary: Иней в волосах, осколок в сердце, вьюга в душе
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Зеркало и его осколки

**Author's Note:**

> Невероятно прекрасному Мью с серебряными волосами. У меня не было другого варианта, кроме как написать про него
> 
> Я думаю, что и без подсказки понятно, на какую историю эта аллюзия ❄️❄️❄️
> 
> Вдохновение:  
> https://twitter.com/kumiho_m/status/1346905772739989508

— Ты бы видел его, Галф!

Он снисходительно улыбается на очередную “в этот раз все на самом деле серьезно!”-влюбленность Грейс и слушает в пол-уха восторги его сестры относительно парня, который удостоился внимания этой милой, но такой легкомысленной особы.

— Красивый, умный и вообще удивительный?

— А ты откуда знаешь? — та удивленно открывает глаза. — Ты что — за мной следишь?

— Зачем мне оно, — фыркает в ответ. — Просто ровно то же самое ты говорила про предыдущего, что был в прошлом месяце.

— Это совсем другое! Мью — он такой… такой…

Что же, Мью — имя ее следующей любви до гроба в этом временном периоде. Ему даже не нужно запоминать имя, потому что скоро ему на смену придет новое, а за ним — следующее. Вот что поделать, если его сестра — такая влюбчивая?

Поэтому он снова улыбается и слушает, как та заливается соловьем о достоинствах своей пассии, а сам продолжает заниматься своими делами, а точнее — учебой, потому что это ему куда интереснее, чем бурная личная жизнь, которая бьет людей преимущественно по голове, напрочь лишая мозгов и здравого смысла. А Галф совсем не такой: ему куда милее собственный уютный мир книг и чая с мятой. 

Но, к его великому удивлению, этот “кандидат” держится неожиданно долго в топе, потому что прошло уже несколько недель, а имя не обновилось. Поэтому Галф даже решил посмотреть, кто этот счастливчик, завоевавший сердце его ветренной сестры. И ему совсем не понравилось то, что он увидел: абсолютно роскошный красавчик, богатый, популярный, но такой же неимоверно ледяной, насколько привлекательный. 

Дело даже не в серебристо-платиновых волосах, создающих иллюзию инея на них.  
Его глаза, темно-шоколадного цвета, такие холодные, что можно порезаться о лед в них. Здесь нет ни тепла, ни привязанности, ни любви: только какое-то презрительное любопытство, от которого стынет кровь, и какая-то насмешка, от которой так и тянет горечью.

И самое страшное состоит в том, что Грейс по какой-то причине этого всего не видит, поэтому вьется вокруг этого человека с абсолютно щенячьим восторгом. А парень по какой-то причине благосклонно принимает ее чувства и позволяет себя обожать, ничего не давая взамен.

Галфу реально больно видеть, как его сестру используют для удовлетворения каких-то неясных для него потребностей, но на все уговоры та отвечает злостью, почти что агрессией:

— Ты ничего не понимаешь! Мью не такой! Он… удивительный! Он любит меня, и я его — тоже.

— Он тебе так и сказал?

— Нет, — тушуется, — но обязательно скажет — вот увидишь! Мы с ним на выходных едем к его друзьям на вечеринку за город. Я уверена, что он там мне обязательно признается и предложит официально встречаться. Что ты мне тогда скажешь, мистер “я все знаю”?

Блять.  
Вот почему нельзя другому человеку отсыпать мозгов и выключить гормоны? Хоть на пару дней, а?

Галф на самом деле пытается объяснить, что такие типы приглашают девочек за город на выходные совсем для других целей, явно отличных от держания за ручки и гуляний под луной. Но его сестра избирательно глуха и слепа, как оказалось, поэтому они снова дико ругаются: до хлопков двери перед носом и обязательной последующей истерики в комнате на тему “никто меня не понимает, одна я умная, а вы — идиоты”.

В такие моменты он особо сильно тоскует по родителям, которые могли бы помочь вразумить строптивицу. Да, Галф в какой-то степени уже смирился с утратой за эти годы, но нет-нет да займется сердце острой болью разлуки с самыми дорогими и любимыми, что оставили их так неожиданно, что они с Грейс до сих пор не могут отойти от шока, что тех больше нет.

Но сейчас он — глава их маленькой, но семьи, поэтому несет полную ответственность за этого упрямого ребенка. Поэтому должен взять дело в свои руки и решить проблему, пока ситуация не зашла слишком далеко.

Выловить этого Мью — не проблема, уж слишком популярен этот парень в университете: буквально каждый отслеживает его местоположение, как будто идет вещание реалити-шоу с его участием с самыми высокими рейтингами. Он находит его в столовой в секции для преподавателей. Ну конечно: мажору не комильфо трапезничать с простыми смертными. И, видимо, у того есть какой-то блат, раз его с друзьями пускают за эти накрытые скатертями столы и дают приобщиться к особому меню для избранных.

— Надо поговорить.

— Ты вообще кто? — льдистый взгляд заставляет невольно поежится.

— Галф, брат Грейс.

— Какой Грейс?

Слышала бы сейчас это его сестра — многие вопросы бы сразу отпали, но увы, сейчас это его ноша:

— Девушки, с которой ты почти встречаешься. И с которой едешь на выходных с друзьями за город.

— Ах, _эта_ Грейс…

Желваки ходят от напряжения, но Галф всячески сдерживается, потому что в его интересах сейчас не ссориться с этим хладнокровным чудовищем.

— _Эта_. И я тебя прошу: откажись от нее, пожалуйста. Зачем тебе эта дурашка? Она даже не очень симпатичная, вокруг тебя много куда более красивых девушек — не чета ей.

Откровенно врет, потому что Грейс — самая милая и нежная девочка, которую он когда-либо знал, но его задача — отвернуть от нее этого парня.

— Нет.

— Но почему? — почти воет от отчаяния.

— Она забавная: развлекает меня, бегает по поручениям. Весьма полезная крошка. Зачем мне от нее отказываться?

Кулаки Галфа гневно сжимаются, когда вся суть этого человека вылезает наружу: тот даже не стесняется это озвучивать рядом с друзьями, что хихикают, наблюдая за данной беседой. И он решается на отчаянный шаг:

— Я заменю ее. Любые поручения и задания — только отпусти ее, не ломай ей жизнь.

— Ты? — голова с идеальным профилем наклоняется в задумчивости.

— Я. Могу помогать тебе с учебой помимо всего прочего.

— Эй, а это может быть забавно, Мью, — парня тыкает в бок локтем один из его приятелей. — Парней на побегушках у тебя еще не было. Будет замена одной из девчонок для разнообразия, а трахать тебе все равно есть кого.

— Отвали, Бум, сам разберусь, — тот раздраженно цыкает и еще раз испытующе смотрит на Галфа. — А ты точно справишься? Не соскочишь? До конца учебного года.

Шесть месяцев — это же до хрена… Галф сглатывает ком в горле от напряжения, но все равно упрямо кивает:

— Справлюсь.

— Что же, хорошо, мой новый раб Галф, — Мью кидает ему свой дорогущий телефон, который он еле успевает схватить. — Так и запиши свой контакт, чтобы я знал, кому писать. Условия обсудим позже.

Галф почти скрипит зубами от ярости, но вносит свой номер телефона в память и ID в LINE. Возвращая девайс, не может удержаться от сарказма:

— У вас такое доброе сердце, хозяин.

— А кто тебе сказал, что оно у меня вообще есть?

Эта саркастическая усмешка не коснулась глаз, которые остались такими же холодными и безучастными, хоть и имеют цвет растопленного шоколада.  



	2. Мальчик и… мальчик

_Через 15 минут капучино с карамельным сиропом в библиотеке_

Галф несколько раз перечитывает сообщение, чтобы успокоиться, не нагрубить в ответ и затем уже напечатать:

_Я на занятиях_

Снова входящее. На этот раз скриншот неотправленного сообщения: 

_Милая, Пи` решил тебя простить. Я узнал, что ты плачешь из-за меня — мое сердце этого не выдерживает… Давай встретимся вечером и обсудим поездку на выходных?_

_Получатель: Грейс_

Телефон трещит в руках, что от ярости стискивают смартфон, потому что Галф прекрасно помнит, как на самом деле рыдала его сестра, когда Мью с ней “расстался”.

Еще одно сообщение:

_Или ты думал, что я тут шучу с тобой? Жду тебя, Кана  
У тебя осталось уже 10 минут_

Его лицо перекашивается от злости и ненависти, но выбора особо нет: он должен защитить сестру от этого ледяного чудовища, поэтому отпрашивается у преподавателя под предлогом визита в медпункт и летит в кофейню покупать этому упырю капучино на вынос. И почти успокаивается к тому моменту, когда сует горячий стаканчик в эти загребущие руки:

— Что-то еще, хозяин?

— Молодец, хороший песик: успел. Хвалю, Кана.

Кулаки сжимаются сами собой, ногти больно впиваются в плоть, но все же цедит сквозь сжатые зубы:

— Не называй меня Кана. Галф, Канавут — как угодно, но не Кана.

— Это еще почему?

— Так меня зовут друзья, а ты к ним не относишься.

— Что же, Кана… почему бы тебе не привыкнуть, что я могу звать тебя, как посчитаю нужным?

— Почему бы тебе не пойти… — тут же взвивается.

— Да-да? Внимательно тебя слушаю, — бровь насмешливо приподнята в ожидании ответа.

Перед его носом машут телефоном с открытой перепиской с Грейс, где от нее полсотни сообщений о том, как та скучает.

— … погулять, погода вон какая хорошая сегодня, — он наступает своей песне на горло и глушит желание послать этого мудака в пешее эротическое путешествие.

— С удовольствием, но только с тобой. Пошли.

— У меня вообще-то занятия, — Галф букой смотрит, но того это явно не пронимает.

— Думаешь, что меня это волнует?

Он обреченно выдыхает и плетется следом, пока Мью по пути раскланивается с преподавателями — тот почему-то у них на хорошем счету. Еще бы: член студсовета, активист, красавец, почти отличник. Только вот без души почему-то.

Они идут по парку перед университетом. Погода и правда хорошая: птички поют, солнышко светит. А Галф почти замышляет убийство с расчлененкой одного конкретного человека, который портит ему жизнь.

— Просто ходить будем? — бурчит, потому что совсем не хочется вот так бесцельно ходить.

— Не просто: обсудим поездку в субботу. Сам доберешься или за тобой заехать?

— Поездку? Ты о чем? — Галф непонимающе пялится и даже останавливается, из-за чего старший налетает на него.

— Не тормози! — как-то даже аккуратно берет его руками за плечи его, отодвигая с дороги. — Патичка за городом, на которую так хотела твоя сестричка. Будешь ее замещать — все, как мы договаривались.

— А есть такой вариант, при котором мне не надо ехать? — с надеждой.

— Есть — и ты его знаешь, — снова трясет телефоном перед глазами.

— Во сколько? — Галф почти смиряется со своей участью.

— В четыре сбор, с ночевкой, обратно — в воскресение вечером.

Черт, ничего же не успеет с учебой… но обреченно кивает:

— Я к тебе приеду — напиши адрес, с которого будешь выезжать, и во сколько.

Он не хочет светить свой, чтобы Мью не добрался до Грейс хотя бы так.  
И его вообще не прельщает перспектива этой поездки.

А почему?  
Да потому, что все происходит ровно так, как он ожидал: сразу по прибытии все присутствующие начали накачиваться халявным алкоголем, и уже через несколько часов началась вакханалия с пьяными играми и разгромом жилища. Галф предусмотрительно цедит только сок и старается не сойти с ума от происходящего. Единственное, что его радует — что он смог уберечь сестру от этого разврата, потому что милым невинным девочкам тут точно нечего делать.

— Кана, иди сюда — у нас игрока не хватает!

Этот голос он уже узнает с одной ноты, поэтому досадливо морщится и идет на зов.

Бутылочка… черт.   
С этими идиотами, половину которых он не знает, а вторая половина — дружки Мью, что явно ничего хорошего ему не сулит.

Но выбора у него нет, поэтому Галф все-таки садится в круг подальше от Мью и его дружков (вдруг забудут о его существовании? или просто заснут пьяные?) и всем своим видом дает понять, что вот не горит желанием участвовать, но его, как всегда, никто не спрашивает.

Нет, он не будет целоваться с этой обкуренной девушкой, которая вот-вот стошнит — может даже прямо на него, поэтому вынужден выпить первую за этот вечер стопку чего-то горючего, что огнем обжигает его пустой с самого утра желудок. Мир становится немного неустойчивым, но уже не таким противным. Поэтому сидеть и терпеть ржач становится чуть легче.

Но фортуна не на его стороне, потому что либо целоваться под улюлюканье с Бумом, либо снова пить. Виски уже не так палит гортань, но при этом чувствует он себя все хуже, а точнее — нестабильнее, потому что его ощутимо начинает шатать даже при том, что он сейчас сидит на полу. Глаза сами закрываются, и большого труда стоит удержать голову на весу.

Галф уже начинает вставать из-за стола с бормотанием, что ему надо освежиться, как его оглушает вопль:

— Поцелуй!

Ему откровенно пофиг, кто там с кем сейчас засосется — только бы дали ему уйти спокойно и хотя бы умыть лицо холодной водой. Но вместо этого его щек касается какой-то жар.

Галф открывает глаза и цепенеет: черные и хмельные, горящие каким-то нездоровым задором — именно такие глаза смотрят в его собственные, пока Мью с кривой улыбкой тянется к его губам.

Первое ощущения — это шок, полный стазис от удивления. Он почти ничего не чувствует, но затем чужие губы, сначала почему-то неподвижные, немного шевелятся, раздвигая его собственные, странно безвольные от алкоголя. А затем захватывают нижнюю губу, немного ее посасывают, заставляя гореть огнем, и вовсе прикусывают, провоцируя тихий стон от легкой неожиданной боли.

Но стоит только ему чуть приоткрыть рот, как его оккупирует язык: наглый, бесцеремонный, провоцирующий. А Галф от круговорота эмоций в хмельной голове просто застывает, не зная, что делать, пока его не оживляет шепот прямо в уголок рта:

— А губы у тебя еще лучше, чем у твоей сестры… такие пухлые, соблазнительные… так и хочется их целовать...

— Придурок!

Заклинание неподвижности спадает, поэтому Галф почти трезвеет, в ярости отталкивает парня и убегает под хохот собравшихся, искренне надеясь, что наутро никто об этом не вспомнит.

И он сам тоже.  



	3. Цветник

Голова болит предсказуемо — все-таки он вообще не по выпивке. А несколько стаканов накануне просто так для его организма не пройдут.

Спина — ожидаемо, что происходит всегда, когда он спит не в своей привычной постели, где знает каждую ямку и бугорок матраса. Сейчас у него ощущение, что всю ночь провел на досках, хотя точно помнит, что даже в сумеречном состоянии с алкогольными “вертолетиками” умудрился найти какую-то тахту в дальней комнате и упасть на нее, искренне надеясь, что никакая парочка через пару часов не завалится на него в попытке снять свое сексуальное напряжение. И да: тут ему повезло, ночь прошла вроде бы без эксцессов.

Глаза открывать совсем не хочется, потому что Галф уверен, что любой солнечный свет будет кувалдой бить по оголенным нервам, провоцируя еще более сильную боль. А в коттедже все равно тихо — все явно будут спать почти до вечера после пьянки, поэтому он решает тоже поддаться лени и утыкается носом во что-то теплое, что так удачно оказалось у него под боком, согревая прохладным утром, ведь одеяла ночью он так и не нашел.

Стоп.

Глаза все-таки приходится открыть, чтобы с ужасом уставиться на человека, которого он почему-то весьма вольготно обнимает во сне и чья рука по-хозяйски лежит у него на талии.   
Именно: по-хозяйски.

Его ненавистный “барин” собственной персоной вполне себе мирно сопит рядом с Галфом, ничуть не стесняясь, что заставляет парня испуганно дернуться, а того — поморщиться и простонать:

— Ну что ты такой резкий с утра… и так все болит, а тут ты еще дрыгаешься.

От Мью ощутимо пахнет перегаром, его лицо опухшее и какое-то помятое — образ идеального ледяного принца рушится на глазах, обнажая какую-то уязвимость и даже человечность: оказывается, тот тоже может испытывать страдания, по крайней мере физические. Но Галфу не противно, что даже удивительно, потому что понимает: от него сейчас тоже не лавандой пахнет: душ не принимал перед сном (и каким бы образом он бы смог?), спирт просто так из организма сам собой не выветрится, поэтому нет смысла кривиться и возмущаться. Но есть смысл попытаться выбраться из постели с врагом, на что тот имеет свои планы. Потому что его руки еще крепче обхватывают пока еще слабую после сна тушку Галфа, а голова утыкается в макушку:

— Полежи спокойно: давай еще немного поспим.

Шок-контент без регистрации и смс: Мью Суппасит, звезда университета и вообще парень хоть куда, сейчас спит в обнимку с каким-то левым парнем, который почему-то явно того не желает, поэтому пытается вырваться, на что его еще сильнее прижимают к телу, заставляя напряженно застыть.

Ну ладно, сейчас тот заснет, расслабит руки — и можно без проблем выбраться из этого неожиданного плена, поэтому Галф на пару минут прикрывает глаза, так как свет все-таки беспощаден к ним сегодня. Чтобы проснуться явно даже не через час уже на другом боку.

Он уже хотел было порадоваться, что теперь-то может быть свободен, но замирает от… удивления? Наверное так, потому что его теперь обнимают со спины, обе руки Мью покоятся на его животе, как-то даже приятно сжимая, а теплое дыхание щекочет шею.

Но совсем не это заставило застыть.  
А то, что в его ягодицы упирается явное свидетельство того, что он сейчас спит с мужчиной, у которого все в порядке с физиологией: та утром отрабатывает явно как положено.

И вроде ничего этакого в этом нет, кроме одной особенности: движение теплого воздуха прямо возле чувствительной области роста волос вместе с ритмичным поднятием и опусканием тесно прижатой к его спине широкой грудной клетки, а также ладони, почему-то сползающие все ближе и ближе к его паху дают совсем ненужное ему сейчас напряжение. 

Напряжение, которое должно возникать на красивую девушку, а не на парня с бодуна, который тискает все, что попадает в его руки.  
Например, Галфа Канавута.

Он вспыхивает до самых ушей и радуется, что его позора никто не видит, но начинает ерзать, пытаясь высвободиться из кокона рук. И делает только хуже, потому что его невольный товарищ по дивану только прижимается ближе, потираясь бедрами о его собственные с явным намеком:

— Ну куда ты... так вкусно пахнешь, sweetie.

— Ага, вкусно: как бомж после пьянки!

Галф тихо огрызается (вдруг тот все еще спит и просто во сне разговаривает?) и продолжает пытаться вырываться, стараясь не думать о том, что чужой возбужденным член сейчас упирается прямо ему в ягодицы.

— Да пусти же! Я не одна из твоих подстилок! 

От отчаяния он заезжает куда-то локтем, вероятно — под бок, потому что Мью стонет от боли и все-таки отпускает парня, который тут же без поддержки чужих рук сваливается с дивана на пол и уже тоже стонет, потирая ушибленный копчик и натягивая майку пониже, чтобы никак не выдать неконтролируемую и такую постыдную реакцию собственного тела на все, что происходило минутами ранее.

Мью наконец открывает заспанные глаза и явно пытается сообразить, что происходит, чтобы через мгновение включить обычного и даже привычного мерзавца:

— Ну да, ты — не одна из них, потому что целуешься явно без огонька.

Сука!  
Помнит все-таки его позор, о котором сам Галф предпочитает вообще забыть и никогда не упоминать всуе, но Мью улыбается так многозначительно, что парень не выдерживает:

— Иди на хуй!

— Скорее уж ты на мой, sweetie, — и многозначительно покачивает бедрами, явно не стесняясь своего стояка в отличие от парня.

Галф ненавидит свой организм за такое свойство, потому что Мью по его красным ушам и лицу точно знает, что он смущен, поэтому в ответ выкидывает руку с поднятым средним пальцем и ретируется в поиске ванной. Ему явно нужен душ, прохладный душ, чтобы смыть пот, запах перегара и это нервное напряжение, заставляющее его стесняться самого себя.

И мелодичный, но такой дьявольски довольный смех ему в спину явно не делает его жизнь проще.

***

Он это специально делает, да?  
После того его комментария про всех его пассий, чтобы позлить?

Такое ощущение, что Мью решил продемонстрировать весь свой цветник, всех юных дев, что вьются вокруг него, потому что Галф не успевает запоминать их лица и имена, как одна сменяет другую. Он искренне не понимает, зачем это парню, потому что тот, если присмотреться, не выглядит особо в них заинтересованным.

А Галф почему-то присматривается, потому что не понимает Мью.  
Потому что все как-то совсем не так, как ему представлялось со стороны.

Да, тот все еще ведет себя как мерзавец, холодный и отстраненный: смеется со своей компанией над влюбленными в него девушками, заставляет Галфа быть на побегушках, в том числе для этих глупышек, когда нужно им оказать какой-то знак внимания. Но подспудно парень не может отделаться от мысли, что все сложнее, чем кажется.

Потому что как-то не выдерживает и задает прямой вопрос:

— Зачем тебе столько девушек? Неужели не хочется быть с кем-то одним, кто по-настоящему любит тебя?

— Любит? Меня? Не обманывайся, sweetie. Они любят мои деньги, мое положение, мои связи, ништяки, которые дает общение со мной, но не меня.

— Но… я же видел… — Галф теряется.

— Что ты видел? Эти влюбленные глаза и “Пи`, какой ты замечательный”? Они отличные актрисы — все. И прекрасно знают, что я в курсе их представления. Более того, нас всех это устраивает: я им помогаю, они — помогают мне. Бартер в чистом виде, товарно-денежные отношения.

— Но не все же такие! — Галф искренне возмущается, потому что в нем живет вера в порядочность людей вокруг.

— Да? И кто же у нас такой особенный? Может ты, Кана, готов любить человека просто так без расчета на выгоду от этого? Просто так, без надежды на отдачу?

— Готов! Я вообще не представляю, как можно просчитывать выгоду, когда кто-то тебе искренне нравится.

— Вот оно что… — глаза Мью задумчиво прищуриваются, приглушая красивое, но такое холодное полярное сияние в них. — Может тогда покажешь на своем примере, что так бывает? Тогда я поверю в эту сказку о чистой и бескорыстной любви.

— Но у меня нет никого сейчас… — Галф теряется, когда старший вот так берет быка за рога.

— А зачем тебе кто-то? Вот он я: люби меня просто так. Что, слабо?

— Да ты же парень! — он возмущенно давится воздухом от такой перспективы.

— Я — человек широких взглядов, вопросы пола меня мало смущают, когда речь о той самой _настоящей любви_.

Мью начинает на него надвигаться с каким-то пугающим блеском в глазах, на что Галф настороженно пятится, пока не упирается спиной в стену, взволнованно сглатывая:

— Эй, ты что делаешь… мы так не договаривались…

— Но ты же мне так яро доказывал, что ты _не такой_. Неужели тебя смущает что-то? Не так давно ты целовался со мной и даже спал в одной постели.

— Я не целовался, — хрипит, потому что чужие глаза слишком близко к его собственным и завораживающе темные. — Это ты меня целовал! И мы спали вместе совершенно случайно!

— Ага, и твой стояк на меня тоже возник совершенно случайно?

Что? Как он увидел???

Галф от возмущения (и смущения) открывает рот, который тут же захватывают чужие губы. И сейчас сложно какую-либо реакцию списать на алкоголь: они оба отвратительно трезвые, но кровь в ушах шумит все так же, а руки, ложащиеся на плечи и пытающиеся оттолкнуть наглое тело, дрожат. 

Там, где он ожидал насилие и доминирование — лишь какая-то нежность и мягкие прикосновения, как будто это не поцелуй-насмешка, призванный дразнить и поставить в неловкое положение, а проба: что они будут чувствовать, когда мозг не отравлен алкоголем.

И Галфу очень не нравится то, что он улавливает: волнение в сдавленной от нехватки воздуха груди, преобразующееся в дрожь, что начинает сотрясать все его тело, пока его целуют так невообразимо трепетно и аккуратно. Его глаза невольно закрываются, чтобы у него появилась возможность собраться с силами и окончательно оттолкнуть этого человека, поэтому руки чуть сильнее вцепляются в мышцы плеч.

Попытка сделать вздох перед окончательным рывком проваливается, потому что позволяет чужому языку скользнуть в его рот и погладить его собственный, буквально секунду, подразнив и тут же исчезнув, как будто ничего и не было.

Глаза шокировано распахиваются, чтобы замереть от неожиданной серьезности в ответном взоре:

— Ну так что, докажешь?

— Да ну тебя с твоими шуточками! — Галф все-таки отпихивает Мью и отодвигается, брезгливо вытирая губы тыльной стороной руки.

Старший снова привычно ухмыляется и оставляет его одного.  
С жуткой мыслью, что тот не шутит.   



	4. Принц и принцесса

— Простите, профессор — этого больше не повторится.

Ему невыносимо стыдно выслушивать в свой адрес выговор за то, что в последнее время не успевает вовремя сдавать работы на проверку, а также вынужден прогуливать лекции. Не объяснишь же посторонним людям, что он во временном рабстве у человека, которого мало волнуют его занятия и успеваемость, поэтому приходится выкручиваться как может.

— Студент Канавут, я был реально лучшего о вас мнения: сначала вы казались таким примерным студентом, а потом вот так скатились.

Галф понуро опускает голову: ну что тут можно ответить? И правда скатился, хотя всеми силами старается совмещать, но без ущерба для учебы пока не получается.

— Да ладно вам, профессор, — ассистент кафедры неожиданно подает голос. — Я видел его вместе с Суппаситом — он явно тоже занят в студсовете, поэтому давайте сделаем ему скидку из-за общественной деятельности. Нам нужны активные студенты для поднятия имиджа университета.

— С Суппаситом? Что же вы сразу мне не сказали, — тот моментально расплывается в улыбке и уже не негодует так сильно. — Этот молодой человек не будет общаться лишь бы с кем. Поэтому, Канавут, постарайтесь больше не задерживать работы. Ну или лучше предупреждайте меня или коллегу, что сдадите позже, чтобы не возникало таких неприятных ситуаций. Все мы люди и все понимаем.

Галф изумленно хлопает глазами, потому что не понимает, как это получилось: стоило только прозвучать имени Мью, как строгий преподаватель, спускающий три шкуры за малейшее нарушение сроков, разрешил ему чуть ли не свой график сдачи работ иметь. В его голове звучит знакомый насмешливый голос, но звучит как-то грустно:

_Они любят мои деньги, мое положение, мои связи, ништяки, которые дает общение со мной, но не меня._

Получается, что он тоже сейчас опускается до этих людей? Пользуется тем, что его видели с Мью?  
Волна протеста поднимается изнутри, он уже открывает рот, чтобы опровергнуть прозвучавшие предположения:

— Но я не…

— Все, раз вопрос решили — больше вас не задерживаю, можете быть свободны, Канавут.

Профессор выходит с кафедры, оставляя Галфа немо хватать воздух ртом.  
Ладно, он в следующий раз объяснит, что все совсем не так и ему не нужны поблажки.

Тем более, что ему опять приходит сообщение от ненавистного контакта:

_Жду тебя в столовой. Захвати мне попить_

Волна злости вновь накатывает на него: ну сколько же можно? Но старательно сдерживает себя, чтобы на него не начали коситься посторонние люди, если вдруг начнет громко ругаться матом и орать, как его все достало. Особенно один конкретный человек достал, которого ошибочно теперь считают его близким другом.

Галф все-таки покупает в вендинговом автомате любимый Sprite старшего и с запотевшей холодной баночкой находит того в столовой, чтобы демонстративно бухнуть ее на стол перед самым лицом в надежде, что напиток после открытия обольет этого засранца с ног до головы:

— Подавись!

— Что такое? Какая собака тебя сегодня укусила, Кана?

Галфа снова перекашивает от этого милого обращения, поэтому цедит сквозь зубы:

— Да так, ничего не случилось: чуть не получил очередной выговор от преподавателя за то, что таскаюсь по твоим тупым поручениям, поэтому не успеваю с учебой. Вот я и “счастлив”, что снова тебе понадобился.

— Тогда почему ты мне раньше об этом не сказал, что у тебя завал?

— Что? — Галф изумленно смотрит и не верит услышанному.

— Ну я бы замолвил за тебя словечко. Ты же знаешь: у меня есть связи.

Галф вспоминает сегодняшний случай, краснеет и отрезает:

— Ни за что, мне это не надо.

— Ну смотри: мое дело предложить.

— А не ты ли ранее говорил, что тебя не волнуют мои проблемы с учебой? 

Галф испытующе смотрит на парня и уже на этот раз не верит своим глазам: тот смущается? Потому что отводит глаза, а кончики его ушей становятся нежно-розового цвета.

— Ну мало ли что я говорил…

— Кто ты и что сделал с Суппаситом? — Галф в таком шоке, что протягивает ладонь, чтобы коснуться лба и проверить, нет ли температуры. — Ты не заболел случаем? Бредишь?

И тут же жалеет о содеянном, потому что чужая ладонь накрывает его собственную и как-то успокаивающе гладит. У Галфа от легких прикосновений пальцев мурашки по всему телу и глаза на выкате, но почему-то не убирает руку, завороженный этим темным взглядом.   
В котором сейчас он видит таяние ледников, потому что глаза напротив как-то странно теплеют.

Это воистину странную для них обоих ситуацию разрушает Бум, который подобно тайфуну влетает в столовую и материализуется у их столика:

— Отставить гомосятину — у нас проблема вселенского масштаба!

Они оба дергаются и отстраняются друг от друга. Галф старательно смотрит в другую сторону и делает вид, что ничего такого необычного только что не произошло, а Мью переключается на приятеля:

— Что случилось? К чему ор выше гор?

— Сюда идет Лиза.

— Блять.

Галф вопросительно приподнимает брови, переводя взгляд с одного парня на другого, а затем поворачивает голову в ту сторону, куда они оба смотрят сейчас — и все тут же понимает.

Если Мью — это некоронованный принц университета, то эта девушка — принцесса ему под стать.  
Очень красивая, очень.  
Дорогая одежда, известные бренды аксессуаров, она даже пахнет на миллион — явно что-то из люкса.

— Мью, — это божественное облачко подплывает к их столику и останавливается.

— Лиза, — кивает ей в ответ, но на лице ни радости от встречи, ни восторга от сияющей красоты. — Когда ты вернулась?

— На прошлой неделе.

Галф невольно ежится: несмотря на традиционную летнюю жару сейчас от этих двоих повеяло таким холодом, что захотелось горячего чаю или хотя бы включить кондиционер на обогрев.

— Семьи хотят поужинать вместе. Я пришлю тебе дату и время.

— Как скажешь, — Мью явно не в восторге от этой идеи, Галф даже по сверх спокойному лицу это почему-то понимает и кривится тоже.

— Ой, а это кто у нас такой милый? И такой недовольный?

Парень понимает, что теперь это восьмое чудо света по какой-то причине обратило на него свое царственное внимание, но совсем не рад этому, поэтому не знает, как ответить на этот вопрос.

— Не твоего ума дела, — голос Мью отвлекает деву на себя.

— А, так это твоя новая игрушка? За то время, что меня не было, ты перешел на мальчиков? Занятно… — Лиза подходит еще ближе к Галфу, с интересом разглядывая. — А он и правда симпатичный. Одолжить на пару дней? Ну как обычно: с возвратом.

— Нет.

Галф даже ежится от стали в голосе, а девушке хоть бы хны:

— Ой, а чего это ты такой жадный? Раньше ты не жался и делился своими игрушками.

— Он. Моя. Игрушка. И. Только. Моя.

Мью выдвигается вперед, тем самым заслоняя Галфа от любопытного взгляда, а он даже успевает ехидно улыбнуться опешившей девушке “что — съела? я — только его”, когда сказанное вдруг доходит до его мозга и он захлебывается от возмущения, цепляясь рукой в плечо парня перед собой:

— Что?! Какая я тебе игрушка, придурок?

— Замолчи — потом поговорим, — шипит в ответ, не отрывая взгляд от девушки.

— О, как интересно… — тянет она, переводя взгляд между ними, — так ты его еще не укротил. Ну что же, мы потом с тобой поиграем, малыш — сам ко мне приползешь и будешь умолять о внимании.

Галф не успевает ничего ответить, потому что пока его ничего не понимающий мозг пытался подобрать слова и метафоры, в полной мере описывающие настигший его ахуй, девушка уже успела покинуть их, оставив после себя шлейф дорогих духов, от которого во рту почему-то остался какой-то гадкий привкус плесени.

— И что это было? — он в ярости поворачивается к Мью, который пребывает в задумчивой прострации. — Какая нахрен игрушка?

— Не что, а кто, — это Бум устало тянет рядом, плюхаясь на сиденье возле парней. — Невеста Мью собственной персоной: прошу любить и жаловать.

— Какая она мне невеста, — тот взвивается на реплику приятеля. — Сука она первостатейная…

— Это ты вашим семьям расскажи, которые спят и видят, как вас поженить.

— Пусть тогда дальше спят: в реальности им это не светит, я скорее сдохну, чем женюсь на этой дряни. — Мью злобно рыкает и наконец встречается глазами с офигевшим от происходящего Галфа, чтобы тут же немного смягчить взгляд, обращенный на парня. — Да, Лиза — она такая, специфическая. Любит ломать людей.

— Как ты? — Галф не может удержаться от вопроса и почему-то вздрагивает, потому что видит боль в его глазах. — Прости, я не хотел…

— Хотел, еще как, — тот горько ухмыляется в ответ, а потом становится серьезным. — Тебе лучше не попадаться ей одному: сожрет и не заметит. Поэтому пока ты под моей защитой — все в порядке.

— Ага, потому что я — твоя игрушка? — вспоминает обидный термин, от которого его так перекосило минутами ранее.

— Потому что я не дам в обиду того, кого считаю своим.

Почему-то Галфу кажется, что сейчас речь не про это их странные отношения “хозяин — раб” или про “игрушку”, потому что Мью не усмехается привычно, а смотрит как-то серьезно.  
Слишком серьезно.

На что он тушуется и бормочет что-то вроде:

— Ну конечно, обижать меня можешь же только ты…

— Именно, sweetie.

И теперь Галф уже краснеет, потому что последнее слово Мью шепчет ему на ухо, отлично зная, как это его смущает.  



	5. Маленький разбойник

На самом деле он до конца не верил в те слова, хотя сам буквально недавно столкнулся с их правдивостью.

Но сегодня все окончательно стало на свои места. Кто виноват, что у него такой хороший слух, а у его одногруппниц — ветер вместо мозга, чтобы такое обсуждать на виду у всех?

— Gucci? Серьезно? И как ты думаешь это провернуть? Эта сумка стоит просто безумных денег…

— И что? Мью — мальчик богатый и щедрый, несколько раз ему мило поулыбаться, пофлиртовать — и дело в шляпе. Мне подружка рассказывала, что с ним такие штуки прокатывают: он не может отказать милым девушкам. Главное — затащить его в торговый центр под благовидным предлогом, а потом повздыхать грустно у нужного магазина.

— Ты и правда веришь, что он просто так купить тебе эту сумку и ничего не потребует взамен? 

— Ну даже если и потребует — ничего страшного. Он не противный, можно сказать, что даже симпатичный, особенно когда молчит — от одного раза от меня не убудет, а сумка со мной останется. И может еще что, если вдруг он будет в настроении.

— Ну не знаю, — вторая дева в сомнении качает головой, — странно это все.

— Что странно? С ним ни одна нормальная девушка встречаться не будет, потому что знает, что у него очередь из таких же выстроилась. Кто захочет быть очередным трофеем? А вот развлечься разок и получить что-то в подарок — вполне.

_Бартер в чистом виде, товарно-денежные отношения._

Тогда Галф не воспринял те слова всерьез, но сейчас слышит прямое тому доказательство и хочет провалиться сквозь землю от неловкости, потому что прямо при нем обсуждают то, как развести парня на дорогие подарки в обмен на секс.

Гадко, мерзко, противно.  
Поставлено на поток. Обыденно для них.  
Отвратительно для него.   
Пробуждает ненужное никому сочувствие.

Он мог бы еще понять, если бы этой девушке и правда нравился Мью, но здесь неприкрытая корысть в чистом виде и намерение “потерпеть, если что”.  
Брррр, просто.

Он передергивает от омерзения плечами и затыкает уши музыкой в ожидании лекции, потому что больше не хочет слышать неприятные подробности плана соблазнения ради сумки дорогого бренда. Галф искренне не понимает, зачем это Мью, раз тот отлично знает про намерения этих девушек.

Зачем тот потворствует им? Зачем поощряет?  
Как будто испытывает какое-то изощренное удовольствие, раз за разом убеждаясь, что все вокруг него такие продажные.

Не понимает, просто не понимает…

***

Блять, ну и что ему сейчас делать?

Та девица с его потока сейчас усиленно строит глазки Мью, а Галф стоит рядом и не знает, как поступить. Потому что флирт в самом разгаре: тут и томный голосочек, и ладошка на плече, и “Пи`, ты такой классный”, и короткая юбка по самое “не могу”. Вот и нахрена старший вызвал его в этот торговый центр, если у него намечается свидание с шоппингом? 

Ходить рядом и свечку им держать?   
Так вроде на такое он не подписывался. 

Тем более, что он дико не выспался, так как готовился к сегодняшнему утреннему экзамену, поэтому организм просто орет, требуя дать поболее, чем 2 часа до будильника.

Мью только пожимает плечами на злобный вопрошающий взгляд и просит купить им сока, пока они заняты _очень важным разговором_.

Ага, очень важным: эта профурсетка чирикает о том, какие классные вещи выложила ее подруга в инстаграме, и о том, что себе она такие позволить не может.

Благо, что очереди в кафе нет, поэтому Галф быстро приносит два стакана и наблюдает картину маслом: невинные глазки, рука на предплечьи и милое:

— Ох, ну разве что только посмотреть — ничего покупать там не будем. Это же так дорого… Но раз ты настаиваешь...

Наверное это какое-то помутнение рассудка, потому что его дико злит эта девица и ее бесцеремонная ложь, поэтому, конечно, _совершенно случайно_ один из стаканов опрокидывается из его рук прямо на нее.

Ой, как неловко-то вышло!

— Прости. Надеюсь, что получится замыть. И ты все-таки затянешь Мью в магазин Gucci за той самой сумкой за 3 тысячи. Иначе столько усилий понапрасну: и платье, и макияж, а перед подругой не будет чем похвастаться.

Ему вот ни капли не стыдно.   
Даже забавно наблюдать, как та сначала бледнеет, потом краснеет, что-то лепечет, пытаясь объяснить Мью, а тот лишь насмешливо улыбается. На что девушка орошает слезами свое милое личико и убегает, оставив их обоих в странной напряженной тишине.

— И что это было? — на него смотрят, но в глазах уже нет той горькой насмешки, обращенной к юной золотоискательнице — просто любопытство, правда все еще напряженное.

— Меня выбесило, что она так откровенно тебя использует, а ты даже в ус не дуешь.

— Почему ты думаешь, что я об этом не знаю? Потому что позволяю ей так себя вести? Не она первая такая — не она последняя. Бартер — помнишь?

— Помню, — Галф вздыхает в ответ, уже сам себя проклиная за то, что вообще в это все ввязался. — Но не могу понять, зачем это тебе. Ты показываешь себя с самой худшей стороны, как будто даже предъявляешь это, чтобы ни одна нормальная девушка к тебе даже не подошла.

Вспоминает про Грейс и прикусывает язык: ведь сам заварил всю эту кашу, чтобы отвадить сестру от искушения, а в итоге почему-то проваливается по уши.

— И зачем по-твоему я это делаю? — на него смотрят с явным любопытством.

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами. — Как будто ты пытаешься себе доказать, что такого тебя нельзя любить просто так — только за деньги или еще что-то. Сам об этом говорил…

— Говорил, — Мью подходит ближе, — а ты кажется утверждал, что не такой. Не передумал? Может хочешь доказать обратное?

— Ой, Суппасит, иди в жопу! — привычно огрызается и затем уже краснеет, потому что пустой с самого утра желудок неприлично громко бурчит. — А я пойду домой, если у тебя больше нет поручений для меня. Есть хочу — просто сил нет.

— Давай я тебя покормлю, раз выдернул зазря. Как компенсация за неудобства.

Ладонь ложится на его руку в каком-то успокаивающе-уговаривающем жесте, а Галф слишком растерян от всего произошедшего за последние 15 минут, что даже толком не сопротивляется, позволяя себя утянуть в ближайшее кафе.

Конечно, он выбирает самые дешевые блюда и препирается с Мью, когда тот еще сверху штук 5 заказывает, но препирается как-то даже по-доброму. Не потому что сильно хочется, а скорее по привычке: так надо, они же враги или по крайней мере точно не приятели. 

Но это становится все сложнее держать в голове, потому что в ней случается странный когнитивный диссонанс: всегда такой холодный и отстраненный парень может и не вести себя как мудак, а быть вполне веселым и приятным в общении. Шутить беззлобно, смеяться искренне и подкалывать… дружески?

К такому Мью Галф вообще не готов, потому что тот не вписывается в его устоявшуюся картину мира, а переписывать ее он пока не готов. Но вот так спокойно и мирно провести несколько часов — не так и плохо, правда? Учитывая тот факт, что старший и правда заплатил за обоих, хотя парень это усиленно сопротивлялся, потому что вздрагивал от омерзения, когда вспоминал недавнюю ситуацию с той девицей.

— Галф?

— Да? — он поднимает голову, отвлекшись от неприятных мыслей.

— Так ты согласен?

— На что? — непонимающе смотрит на парня.

— Ты меня вообще слушал? — укоризненно качает головой и протягивает телефон, в котором открыты два электронных билета в кино. — Я все равно за них уже заплатил, а идти не с кем, раз ты облил мою спутницу соком.

— Я случайно, — краснеет, потому что они оба знают, что это ложь, и наклоняется вперед, чтобы хоть немного скрыть полыхающее лицо. — Доктор Стрэндж? Этому фильму же сто лет уже…

— Знаю — просто люблю этот фильм, часто пересматриваю. А сейчас как раз идет ретроспетива фильмов по комиксам Marvel. 

— Я спать дико хочу: всего пару часов вздремнул перед экзаменом, поэтому я тут не лучший компаньон… — Галф видит вытягивающееся от разочарования лицо и обреченно вздыхает. — Ну ладно. Только потому, что я чувствую себя _чуть-чуть виноватым_.

И у него совсем не екает сердце на эту улыбку, такую неожиданно яркую и теплую, как будто Мью сделали самый дорогой подарок в мире, а не согласились просто сходить вместе в кино, чтобы не пропадали билеты.

— Диванчик для парочки? Серьезно? — Галф останавливается у этого плюшевого безобразия с подушками, пледом и столиком с закусками.

— У меня были планы на этот вечер, — Мью спокойно пожимает плечами и садится, хлопая возле себя рукой. — Заваливайся, тут и правда удобно.

Ну хоть не места для поцелуев на последних рядах…

Галф осторожно садится рядом, ожидая какого-то подвоха, но его нет: Мью просто вытягивает ноги с довольным выдохом и откидывается на сидения, запуская руку в попкорн. Он тоже немного расслабляется: диван и правда комфортный, а фильм вроде и не видел никогда полностью.

Но, к сожалению, организм оказался против того, чтобы этот гештальт закрылся, потому что после бессонной ночи веки очень быстро наливаются свинцом в полутьме, а голова становится совсем чугунной и постоянно норовит куда-то завалиться. 

Как заснул — не помнит, зато сквозь сон ощущает, как его укрывает что-то мягкое, а лежать на чем-то теплом и упругом вполне себе удобно. Он бормочет, пытаясь что-то сказать, но слышит лишь тихое:

— Спи уже — разбужу в конце сеанса.

Галф и правда засыпает, крепко и глубоко, ему даже не мешают периодические громкие звуки со стороны динамиков, только заставляют невольно морщится на особо ярких моментах. 

Как и мысль о том, что он сейчас вполне себе уютно спит в руках человека, которого до недавнего времени искренне считал своим врагом.   



	6. Друг и советчик

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стихи к главе от Gogol.ru ❤❤❤
> 
> Сначала лёд в глазах холодных  
> И пепел в волосах твоих  
> Приказ, насмешка, дерзкий хохот  
> Готов терпеть всё. Для сестры.  
> Но вдруг в глазах твоих увидел  
> Я затаенный твой испуг. И боль.  
> А вдруг, а если... Ты внутри другой?  
> За толстой ледяной стеной...  
> -Нет, Галф, ты слишком честный и открытый, -  
> Опять я спорю сам с собой.  
> А вдруг?...

— У тебя все хорошо?

Галф поднимает глаза от конспекта, потому что голос Майлда звучит как-то тревожно и обеспокоенно, что редкость для его почти всегда позитивного друга.

— Ну как тебе сказать… сессия — так себе удовольствие в целом. Но вроде пока справляюсь.

— Я не об этом, — тот отмахивается от разговоров об учебе как от надоедливых мошек — вот лоботряс же. — А о том, что происходит между тобой и Суппаситом.

— А что между нами происходит? — Галф недоуменно пожимает плечами. — Ты же знаешь: я бегаю по его поручениям, чтобы он не трогал Грейс. А точнее, чтобы он от нее отбивался, пока эта дурашка не найдет себе новый объект вечной любви до гроба на ближайший месяц.

— Правда? А выглядит так, что вы с ним крайне тесно общаетесь, и дело тут совсем не в каких-то мифических поручениях или твоей сестре.

— Что за чушь? — он фыркает от абсурдности предположения. — Мы с ним даже не приятели. Так, просто вынужденно пересекаемся. 

— Ты сейчас серьезно? — Майлд окончательно теряется, если судить по его внешнему виду и выпученным глазам.

— Ну да…

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что нормально выглядит со стороны, когда вы вдвоем обнимаетесь при всех?

Галф на минуту зависает, пытаясь состыковать все мысли в голове и выдать товарищу внятное объяснение тому, что Мью на нем регулярно висит, почти как коала.

Первый раз он, конечно, дернулся, когда почувствовал на талии чужие руки. И хорошо так заехал локтем под ребра, словив болезненный “ой” и “ну что ты такой нелюдимый — я просто опереться хотел”.

Второй раз — просто злобно зыркнул, но был слишком занят, отвечая кому-то из одногруппников в мессенджере, поэтому позволил этим лианам обвить себя, а чужой голове оставить приятную тяжесть на своем плече. Но ровно до того момента, как снова вернулся в реальность:

— Ты что творишь, придурок! Руки не распускай! Я не одна из твоих девиц.

— Не будь букой… я просто замерз. А ты же не хочешь, чтобы твой хозяин заболел и умер от переохлаждения?

Эти темные глаза смотрят так честно и доверчиво, длинные ресницы поднимаются и опускаются, “хлоп-хлоп”, изображая невинность — Галф почти верит этому представлению.  
Почти.

— Еще как хочу! Чтобы ты наконец перестал меня мучить и держать возле себя как собачку.

— Ты правда со мной так мучаешься?

А вот теперь тон голоса заставляет ощутимо напрячься, потому что за напускной легкостью и небрежностью этого вопроса — какое-то скрытое волнение, может даже боль, которая на доли секунды мелькает и в глазах, и в напряжении сжатых губ. И, возможно, в другой ситуации никто бы ничего и не заметил.  
Но Галф слишком близко к парню, поэтому, к сожалению, успевает это все уловить.

Хотелось бы сделать вид, что это все — иллюзия, и он сам себе придумал эти отблески эмоций на обычно ледяном непроницаемом лице. Но врать себе — явно дурная привычка, которая часто приводит к трагедиям, поэтому Галф не хочет вставать на этот опасный путь. 

И врать другим он тоже не любит — тоже еще одна плохая привычка, от которой бы по-хорошему надо избавиться, чтобы та не усложняла ему жизнь, но как-нибудь потом, когда окончательно загрубеет и очерствеет.  
Потому сейчас вынужден признать:

— Уже не так, как в самом начале. Теперь ты уже более терпимый засранец.

И правда: если раньше были и ехидные шуточки, доходящие почти до грубости, и подколки, и дурные поручения, которые старшему явно вообще не сдались, но тот гонял Галфа чисто из вредности, то теперь… 

Ему сложно сказать, что именно и когда изменилось, но Мью как-то перестал на него переть танком, перестал смущать сексуальными намеками, от которых Галф тут же становился ярко-пунцовым на потеху окружающим.  
Перестал провокативно зажимать его по углам в попытке еще раз поцеловать — видимо, помнил последнюю негативную реакцию Галфа на это — и почему-то больше не делал таких попыток.

Тот стал каким-то более спокойным и… теплым что ли.  
Это слово так и крутится в голове, когда Галф смотрит на человека, который изначально собирался превратить его в жизнь в ад, но теперь открылся для него с другой стороны: мягкий и шутливый с друзьями, вежливый с преподавателями, которых явно уважает. Это совсем иной Мью, настолько отличающийся от “исходного” варианта, что иногда хочется протереть глаза, чтобы убедиться: ему это не кажется.  
И под ледяной оболочкой принца и правда скрывается обычный человек, который может быть и уставшим, и проказливым, и смешливым, и грустным, и раздраженным — словом, настоящим и живым.

Ты не видишь его такого сразу, потому что тебя просто не допускают настолько к “телу”. Но Галф неожиданно для самого себя оказался в близком кругу этого человека, пусть и совсем случайно.

И сложно иногда даже это осознать и принять, но ему даже нравится, что он там увидел.

Наверное поэтому он позволяет себя обнимать вот так, со спины, и класть голову себе на плечо.  
Потому что от этого тепло не только Мью.  
Но признаваться в этом он не намерен — даже Майлду.

— Это он обнимает меня, а не я его. Просто позволяю это делать, потому что если начать с ним ругаться — он меня потом загоняет от злости по поручениям. А оно мне надо во время сессии? Чтобы я вообще к экзаменам не подготовился?

Врет.  
Безбожно врет, потому что не получает он от Мью злости — уже давно.  
Настороженность? Да.  
Как будто тот чего-то боится: втайне, конечно, чтобы никто не узнал. Но Галф почему-то это ощущает и поэтому не отталкивает.   
В том числе поэтому.

Кроме того, в памяти жив тот их вечер, когда старший позволил ему просто поспать в кинотеатре на диванчике, даже на своем плече — просто потому что Галф был изможден после тяжелого экзамена. И он не услышал ни слова возмущения, что пропустил весь фильм — только предложение подвезти его домой после сеанса. Тогда парень был слишком сонным и разморенным уютным теплом, поэтому почему-то согласился и не подумал, что в результате Мью узнает его домашний адрес. Но никаких последствий этого не было: ни угроз добраться до Грейс, ни нежелательных визитов.

И он очень старается не думать о том, что единственный его страх был на тот момент — чтобы сестра не увидела, _кто_ подвозит Галфа поздно вечером и вытягивает его сонную тушку из роскошной машины. Но пронесло: та была чем-то занята в телефоне, поэтому просто кивнула, когда он завалился домой.

Голос Майлда возвращает его в реальность:

— Почему я тебе не верю? 

— Дело твое…

Галф демонстративно утыкается в конспект, давая понять, что разговор окончен и больше от него комментариев не будет. Потому что ему самому себе пока сложно объяснить, что именно между ними двумя происходит, так как на открытое противостояние это уже точно давно не похоже. И на отношения “хозяин — раб” — тоже, уже давно. Но они как будто увязли в этих ролях, поэтому Мью делает вид, что приказывает ему, а Галф делает вид, что нехотя повинуется.

Хотя по факту он ловит себя на мысли, что хочет прийти просто так, без надуманного повода.  
Но ему почему-то страшно — не только Мью, как оказалось.

— Галф, — рука Майлда осторожно ложится на его предплечье, как будто тот боится спугнуть. — Друг, я не знаю, что происходит между вами двумя, но прошу: будь осторожен. Суппасит — больной ублюдок, который использует людей и потом выбрасывает. Вон сколько девушек рыдает из-за него… У него просто нет сердца. Или кусок льда вместо него.

— Он не...

Галф начинает уже отрицать, как умолкает. Потому что такой реакцией тут же выдаст себя с потрохами.   
Выдаст то, насколько глубоко он погряз в старшем и его жизни, знает того почему-то настолько близко, что его уже не введет в заблуждение эта обманка для чужаков.

Но он не уверен, что Майлду стоит об этом знать, хотя тот — его самый близкий друг. И он не хочет сейчас слышать о том, какой он дурак, раз купился и поверил этому человеку.   
Или о том, что его используют.

Потому что боится, что это может оказаться правдой?..   
Может быть.

И что он на самом деле тот наивный простачок, который так легко доверяет людям и позволяет так просто им забраться в душу, что можно будет без проблем потоптаться в ней грязными ногами и уйти. Не оглядываясь на недостойного него.  
Вероятно это правда.

Поэтому молчит.   
Сопит, делает вид, что занят, и молчит, потому что никто из них двоих не готов сейчас к таким откровениям. Может быть потом, когда эта вся история закончится, и он сможет сделать окончательный вывод, такой ли подонок этот Суппасит, как о нем говорят окружающие.

Или Галф все-таки оказался проницательнее остальных.  
Или его просто почему-то близко подпустили.  
Или...  



	7. Что происходило в чертогах

_Возьми такси и приезжай_

Ссылка на местоположение.

Галф смотрит на сообщения и пытается понять, как на это реагировать. С одной стороны — должен злиться и негодовать, потому что Мью неожиданно его дергает вечером в выходной, даже не предупредив. Тот такого уже давно себе не позволяет, а это значит…

что случилось что-то, выходящее за рамки привычного.

_Пожалуйста, ты нужен мне тут_

Блять.  
Сердце совсем предательски екает от этих нескольких слов. Вероятно, они даже изначально не задумывались с таким смыслом, какой тут увидел Галф, но это так пошатнуло его боевой настрой.

_Пожалуйста_

Последний гвоздь в крышку гроба, говорите? Дайте два!

_Еду_

Он накидывает первый попавшийся свитшот — вроде даже чистый, проверяет кошелек — да, денег должно хватить доехать туда и обратно. Галф целует сестру “буду поздно” и убегает под ее пристальным взглядом, потому что явно не в его привычках вот так исчезать на ночь глядя.  
Но привычки, как и люди, могут меняться.

В такси неуютно несмотря на душную летнюю ночь, потому что его беспокоит вся эта ситуация. И последнее сообщение:

_Не отпускай машину. Просто зайди на 5 минут  
И прости_

Конечно, Мью не отвечает на последующее “за что?”. И кучу остальных, которые Галф отправил: все они не прочитаны.

Он просит водителя не глушить двигатель и поднимается по ступеням большого частного дома, абсолютно уверенный, что делать ему тут нечего. И что его вообще просто не пустят. Но открывшая женщина как будто в курсе, что он придет, потому что почтительно наклоняет голову:

— Господин Канавут, проходите — вас уже ждут.

Господин?  
Кто его ждет?  
Блять, Мью, что ты придумал на этот раз???

Он проходит вслед за дамой в ярко освещенную комнату и… замирает от ужаса. Потому что перед ним роскошный стол и не менее роскошные люди: Мью, Лиза и две пары уже немолодых, но отлично выглядящих людей — явно богатых.   
Очень богатых.  
Которые смотрят на него как на мошку, которая пробилась через москитную сетку на этот праздник жизни и мешает им своим назойливым жужжанием. И он тут стоит такой в потертых джинсах и свитшоте с распродажи.

Невыносимо стыдно и неудобно, что послушал Мью и приехал сюда, что поверил, поэтому открывает уже рот, чтобы извиниться за вторжение, как его попытку прерывает знакомый голос:

— О, ты приехал, любимый! Как раз вовремя: познакомлю тебя с семьей, а то они не верят, что у нас серьезные отношения и хотят меня женить на Лизе.

Чего блять??? 

От шока дар речи пропадает окочательно, зато теперь он прекрасно понимает, за что это старший просил прощения — заранее, сука. Его глаза, полные ярости, обращаются на лицо, на котором смесь волнения и... какой-то больной надежды?

Но, опять же, сказать, ничего не успевает, потому что Мью повышает голос, перебивая взволнованный гул голосов, сопровождающий всю эту ситуацию:

— Я знаю, милый, что ты на меня сейчас злишься, потому что не хотел вот так быстро раскрывать наши отношения. Но что уж поделать: настоящие чувства не утаишь… Да и хорошо, что ты приехал: сразу все встало на свои места. Правда, отец?

Последнее предложение явно выделено интонационно, на что мужчину возле Мью сильно перекашивает от злости, но тот почему-то молчит. Галф понимает: сейчас скандала явно не будет, такое не обсуждают при посторонних, но взгляд этого мужчины не сулит ничего хорошего его сыну. А тому как будто все равно:

— Ну раз мы все прояснили, то позвольте откланяться: у нас с Галфом планы на этот вечер. Если вы понимаете о чем я.

Ну пиздец же…

Он все еще не может выдавить из себя и слова от шока, пребывая в ступоре, но Мью поднимается из-за стола, хватает его за руку, переплетая их пальцы, и тащит к выходу:

— Всем пока! Мама, папа — потом пообщаетесь с Галфом поближе — я уверен, у вас сотни вопросов.

В таком состоянии Галф как-то доходит до машины, где уже начинает соображать настолько, что вырывает руку из захвата и хрипит:

— Ты что наделал… Какой “любимый”? Какой нахрен “милый”??? Ты под кайфом, Суппасит?

— Тссс, — парень прижимает его к себе, заставляя уткнуться головой в грудь. — Они за нами наблюдают из окна — подыграй мне еще минутку. Пожалуйста.

И снова это слово.  
И снова этот тон, который он угадал за сообщением и который слышит сейчас лично.  
Горькое отчаяние. На которое он не может не ответить.

Поэтому позволяет себя увлечь в машину, которая их все-таки дождалась: все и правда не заняло много времени — тут старший был прав. Тот диктует водителю адрес какого-то бара и уже комментирует в сторону Галфа:

— Надо выпить. Обоим. И поговорить.

— Ты думаешь, что после такого я буду с тобой разговаривать? Во что ты меня втянул?

— Прости, — Мью берет его руку и держит ее обеими ладонями, как будто пытаясь согреть. — У меня просто не было другого выхода.

— И поэтому ты меня использовал, да? Как подсадную утку? — но руку не выдергивает, потому что чувствует, как сильно сейчас дрожит старший. 

И как сдерживает себя, чтобы не напугать Галфа или не разозлить еще больше:

— Прости… Давай выпьем по бокалу и поговорим?

— Не буду я с тобой… — начинает Галф и снова попадает во власть этих умоляющих печальных глаз. — Ну ладно, но только один.

Он и правда выпил всего один бокал виски, пока Мью залил в себя уже несколько, как будто пытался что-то заглушить, прежде чем наконец смог из себя выдавить признание:

— Лиза решила, что нужно ускорить процесс и начала вовлекать в это наших родителей. Я думал, что это просто ужин, а оказалось, что помолвка со всеми вытекающими последствиями. 

— Ну она вроде ничего такая… красивая… — Галф честно пытается найти хоть какие-то слова поддержки, которые не будут звучать глупо и притянуто за уши — и, конечно, проваливается.

— Красивая… — Мью фыркает перед тем, как сделать очередной большой глоток, и явно уже сильно не трезв, потому что его речь теряет свою привычную четкость и сдержанность, а голос начинает дрожать. — Как змея: такая же холодная и опасная.

— Вы где-то с ней похожи.

Слова срываются с пьяного языка быстрее, чем Галф успевает его прикусить, о чем тут же жалеет, потому что лицо парня искажается болью как от пощечины:

— Ты и правда так думаешь?

Из-за алкоголя в голове ни одной четкой мысли, но он все-таки пытается сформулировать все то, что варится в ней уже так давно и уже дошло до кипения:

— Думал. Что ты очень холодный. Небесно прекрасный и такой же холодный принц с инеем в волосах и льдом в сердце. Даже глаза твои такие же ледяные, пусть и теплого шоколадного цвета.

— А сейчас? — Мью даже пьяный умеет вычленить главное. — Сейчас ты что думаешь?

— Что ты можешь быть теплым. С теми, кто тебе дорог, с друзьями, например.

Второй бокал был точно лишним, потому что Галф точно не думал вываливать свои соображения на этот счет на виновника этих мыслей, что уже столько времени сводят его с ума и сбивают с толку.

А Мью… просто молчит в ответ, смотрит своими невыносимыми, сейчас пьяными глазами, но в которых сейчас блестят не осколки зимы, а что-то… невыразимое словами.  
И молчит.  
Только ладонью осторожно касается лица в воздушной ласке, как будто говоря “спасибо”.

Выдерживать такой взгляд — почти невозможно, даже если в твоей крови плещется депрессант в виде алкоголя, поэтому Галф отворачивается, тут же слыша разочарованный выдох. Свой вздох разочарования, когда щека перестает чувствовать столь нужное сейчас тепло, он почти давит.

Стук бутылки о стакан: кто-то явно желает продолжения банкета, но удача не на стороне старшего, потому что руки того подводят: содержимое бутылки оказывается не на дне бокала, а на Галфе.  
Ну что за невезение…

— Прости, — тот снова чуть ли не плачет, пытаясь вытереть салфетками липкую пахучую жидкость с него. — Я сегодня приношу тебе одни неприятности.

— Хватит уже болтать! Пошли уже, горе мое — отвезу тебя домой на такси. 

— Я не только разговаривать умею, — почти обиженно.

— Адрес хоть помнишь? — Галф только фыркает в ответ на такие заявления.

Он дожидается кивка и взваливает эту уже почти не держащуюся на ногах тушку на себя, чтобы как-то суметь довести до машины, которая удивительно быстро приехала. Мью даже смог проснуться, чтобы пробормотать адрес водителю, но потом снова отключился. А извлекать ключи из кармана джинсов — это то еще развлечение, поэтому он искренне рад, что старший в этот момент был в отключке и не видел этот выдающий его с головой румянец смущения.

Он совсем не трезв, но все же у него хватило сил дотащить Мью до какого-то дивана в первой из попавшихся комнат и свалить его, не обращая внимания на болезненный стон.  
Сам виноват, что так нажрался на пустой желудок! И вообще: это старшему наказание за то, что сегодня устроил.

И раз никто не видит, то можно одним глазком осмотреть квартиру, где живет его персональное чудовище: на удивление скромную без вычурности богатства и роскошных интерьеров. Почти что минимализм в скандинавском стиле с высокими потолками и уютным текстилем — в таком доме, наверное, приятно жить… Но спросить у хозяина не получится, так как тот усиленно сопит носом прямо в диванную подушку.

Галф решает хотя бы умыться перед тем, как поехать к себе, поэтому за пару попыток находит ванную, видит себя в зеркале и чертыхается: растрепанный как черт, в мокрой воняющей алкоголем одежде — ну лепота же! Грейс будет в восторге, если увидит его таким, и не преминет высказать пару “ласковых”, поэтому нужно срочно исправляться, чтобы не потерять авторитет перед сестрой.

И Суппасит же не обеднеет, если он позаимствует у того из забитого одеждой шкафа какую-нибудь простую майку на замену облитой, правда?  
И так хочется смыть с себя эти “ароматы” алкоголя в душе...

Он стоит топлесс возле зеркала, только полотенце на бедрах, а рука тянется, чтобы протереть ладонью запотевшее зеркало, после чего Галф вздрагивает от неожиданности, потому что видит прямо за собой старшего, и резко оборачивается. Его рот приоткрыт от удивления, потому что тот должен вовсю спать абсолютно беспробудно, а глаза с волнением смотрят, как Мью одним движением стягивает с широких плеч белую рубашку и подходит еще ближе. Рука Галфа касается его груди, чтобы _оттолкнуть?_ , но по факту эффект совсем обратный: ладонью он чувствует учащенное сердцебиение, которое эхом отдается в его голове. Рука сжимается в кулак, чтобы не дать тому придвинуться… или чтобы не позволить себе трогать еще больше? 

Мью все еще пьян, но как-то безумно томно смотрит на парня перед собой и пытается приблизиться к нему, фиксируя положение руками по обеим сторонам его тела и тем самым заставляя его прижаться к холодной стене, от чего Галф невольно вздрагивает и теряется, но все еще пытается удержать встревоженно-недовольное выражение лица, упираясь сжатой в кулак ладонью в мускулистую грудь старшего:

— Ты пьян… Мью, прекрати...

Тот как будто не обращает внимания на сопротивление, прикрывает глаза и крайне медленно наклоняет голову, чтобы вызвать табуны мурашек на коже, коснувшись области ключицы носом и подарив партнеру хом, заставляя тело Галфа дрожать. Мью как будто почти что нехотя поднимает голову, смотрит в настороженное лицо и говорит то, что заставляет безумно смутиться и покраснеть — все как всегда же:

— Ты приятно пахнешь.

— Что ты делаешь?.. 

Галф же должен сопротивляться и выражать неудовольствие, но он почему-то слишком пьян для этого. Ему почти приходится это делать, потому что понимает, что совсем этого не хочет — по какой-то причине.   
Пусть даже они сейчас оба отравлены алкоголем или друг другом.

Его руки пусть и сжаты в кулаки, но упираются в грудь партнера только для вида. Мью, видимо, это тоже понимает, поэтому усмехается и наклоняется, чтобы подарить поцелуй. Но Галф с привычной гримасой отворачивается:

— Какого черта ты творишь?

Но это, видимо, мало смущает парня — тот нежно целует Галфа в щеку, а потом постепенно опускается вниз по шее, помечая касаниями губ каждый сантиметр кожи на своем пути. Но Мью как будто этого мало, поэтому мягко дотрагивается ладонью до лица, поворачивая к себе, чтобы встретиться глазами и уже наконец коснуться губ... раскрывающихся ему навстречу с готовностью и желанием продолжить и углубить поцелуй?

Это тут же немного отрезвляет Галфа, и он снова пытается оттолкнуть:

— Мью, отпусти меня! 

Но тот как будто и не слышит, потому что опускает голову, чтобы коснуться нежными поцелуями чувствительной кожи груди, ключиц, вызывая этим тихие вздохи и дрожь тела под губами. 

Руки судорожно стискивают от избытка чувств плечи старшего, такие широкие и соблазняющие одним своим видом, и даже царапают короткими ногтями кожу. Мью снова поднимает голову, смотрит в полуприкрытые затуманенные эмоциями глаза и целует так, что у Галфа срывает крышу: нежно, трепетно, давая привыкнуть к ритму губ и дыханию, успокаивая, пока его рука медленно ползет по бедру парня, проникая под полотенце и откидывая его в сторону — и левая рука Галфа тут же отзывается на это судорожным сжатием на спине.

Он до сих пор не верит, что сейчас это с ним происходит, но да: Мью, прокладывая дорожку поцелуев, медленно и томно опускается на колени перед ним, чтобы губами попробовать на вкус нежную кожу живота, который тут же напрягается от его прикосновений, а руки Галфа в это время буквально расчерчивают его спину ногтями, но who cares. 

Боже, как хорошо… 

Чужая ладонь крайне бережно и аккуратно обхватывает его член, что болезненно напрягся еще как только Мью первый раз вообще к Галфу прикоснулся, но теперь этот накал наращивают поступательно-возвратные движения, которые заставляют стонать на каждое касание. А также выгнуться до упора и вцепиться в волосы старшего, когда на помощь руке приходит рот: такой порочно влажный и сексуальный, что от одного его вида уже можно кончить.  
А от вида этого великолепия на собственном члене — улететь за пределы видимой вселенной.

Потому что за невидимые пределы отвечает человек, кто так отчаянно его сейчас ласкает, реагируя на каждый стон и вздох, позволяет явно больно дергать себя за волосы, что рассыпаются шелковым серебром между требовательными пальцами, добавляя происходящему какой-то налет нереальности — настолько это безумная картина.  
Ледяной принц их университета стоит перед Галфом на коленях и стонет от удовольствия, которое сам же доставляет парню.

Не удивительно, что он оказался на грани очень быстро, просто неприлично, как будто подросток, который первый раз возбудился, поэтому он пытается предупредить:

— Мью, я больше не могу… я сейчас кончу…

Галф пытается оттянуть голову старшего от своих бедер, но безуспешно, потому что тот ухмыляется ему самой порочной улыбкой в мире, которая становится тем триггером, что запускает цепную реакцию внутри его тела, заставляя конвульсивно сотрясаться, изливая свою страсть в этот сексуальный рот. 

Мью дожидается финального почти болезненного выдоха, после которого рука на его плече расслабленно разжимается — и так же медленно, как ранее опускался, поднимается с колен, чтобы увидеть послеоргазменное лицо Галфа и выдохнуть ему в полуоткрытые губы с довольной усмешкой:

— Я ранее уже говорил тебе, что не только разговаривать умею, — и потянуться с очередным поцелуем к губам. 

Но Галф как будто просыпается ото сна, когда реальность произошедшего окатывает его ледяной водой осознания, и отталкивает старшего:

— Идиот… — он подхватывает с пола упавшее полотенце и швыряет в Мью. — Сам постираешь!

Галф судорожно в спешке натягивает практически украденную одежду и выбегает из ванной в надежде, что его не будет никто догонять.

И уже не видит, как Мью закидывает полотенце на плечо и довольно ухмыляется, глядя ему вслед.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стихи к главе от читателя gogol.ru ❤❤❤
> 
> И снова я бегу к тебе, меня магнитом что-ли тянет?  
> Себе ведь я признаться не готов (и буду ли)  
> О том, что взгляд меня твой тёплый манит...  
> Когда твой лёд смог превратиться в пламя  
> К которому лечу я, как глупый, глупый мотылёк?   
> Моё прекрасное чудовище... И вовсе не холодный змей.  
> Но только трогать ты меня не смей!  
> Ведь я боюсь замёрзнуть  
> И сердце вдребезги  
> И льдом холодным на куски.


	8. Что случилось потом

Как хорошо, что рано утром не нужно на занятия — только во второй половине дня на консультацию перед экзаменом, поэтому есть возможность свернуться в кокон и так застыть, пытаясь осознать, что вчера между ними произошло.

Он и Мью…  
Сначала эти фейковые отношения для семьи, а потом до несдерживаемой тактильности настоящие уже только для них двоих.

Галф до сих пор не понимает, что случилось и почему. Наверное просто они были слишком пьяны, вот эмоции обоих и сдетонировали таким странным для обоих способом в виде всплеска сексуального напряжения, которое не получилось удержать внутри.

Безусловно, инициатором выступал Мью — как и всегда в их случае, но что мешало ему сопротивляться более решительно, оттолкнуть, дать по морде в конце концов?  
Ничто не мешало.  
А точнее: желание чувствовать.

Этот честный ответ пугает его до смерти, как и осознание того, что ему _хотелось_ попробовать то, что ему так щедро предложили: ласки, поцелуи, близость. А алкоголь стал тем пропуском в другой, темный и манящий, мир, тем карт-бланшем, что позволил отпустить внутренние тормоза и отдаться на волю сильных рук, что удерживали его на протяжении всего времени, пока бушевала буря в его голове и сердце.

Понравилось ли ему?  
Глупо отрицать: он отвечал на поцелуи, впивался от удовольствия в бледную кожу спины, стонал. Он, в конце концов, кончил от того, что творил старший с его телом.

Осталось только одно: принять тот факт, что его привлекают мужчины.  
Или только один конкретный?  
!!!

Галф в отчаянии обхватывает себя руками и стонет: до чего он докатился… Вчера у него был секс, пусть и оральный, с парнем, которого он сначала искренне ненавидел.   
Доненавидился, называется.

— Можно?..

Он поднимает голову на тихий стук в дверь. Да, сейчас ему уже не отмазаться от разговора с сестрой, поэтому чуть хрипло:

— Да, заходи.

Грейс непривычно безмолвная (обычно та еще болтушка же) и какая-то очень серьезная. Она закрывает за собой дверь, садится рядом с ним на постель и вздыхает, как будто собирается с силами. У Галфа по позвоночнику ползет неприятная струйка холодного пота, потому что он копчиком чует: быть беде.

— У тебя все хорошо?

Галф удивленно поднимает глаза на сестру, потому что это точно такие же слова, как он слышал от Майлда — еще до всех этих событий. Поэтому отвечает точно так же:

— Ну как тебе сказать… сессия — так себе удовольствие в целом. Но вроде пока справляюсь.

— Я не об этом, — она тоже отмахивается от этой надуманной причины. — А о том, что происходит между тобой и Суппаситом.

Ну вот, приплыли, но старательно демонстрирует равнодушие, пожимая плечами, снова цитируя себя же:

— А что между нами происходит? 

Та продолжает смотреть крайне внимательно, как будто старается уловить реакцию брата на каждое слово:

— Мне знакомые говорили, что вы очень тесно друг с другом общаетесь, даже дружите, но я не верила: ты всегда так презрительно о нем отзывался. Но потом я своими глазами увидела, как вы обнимаетесь. Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

— Мы не обнимались! Я просто терпел его, чтобы он не начал бузить.

— Да ладно, — Грейс явно не верит. — И поэтому у тебя было такое довольное и расслабленное выражение лица? И поэтому ты так часто стал пропадать неизвестно где под предлогом занятий? И поэтому ты вчера ушел куда-то в ночь, чтобы вернуться под утро в дорогущей брендовой одежде Мью и с засосом на шее?

Вот теперь холод ужаса пронизывает его до костей: Грейс знает. Рука невольно тянется к шее, чтобы скрыть шрам преступления:

— Но как ты узнала…

— Галф, у тебя на шее ничего нет. Я соврала, а ты не стал отрицать.

Блять.  
Развели как маленького просто…

Но он реально не знает, что сказать, потому продолжает смотреть отчаянно и с болью на человека, кому бы он никогда не хотел врать, а пришлось.

— Так расскажешь мне, что происходит? — Грейс все еще странно спокойна.

— А ты разве не злишься на меня за… Мью?

Он еще не готов сформулировать то, что между ними происходит, даже для “внутреннего пользования”, поэтому выражается так обтекаемо.

Грейс подпирает лицо ладонью и смотрит “в никуда”, как будто погружаясь в собственные мысли и ощущения:

— Сначала я злилась, очень, когда он меня отшил и не давал к себе приблизиться, а потом как будто перегорела и успокоилась. Мью и правда не совсем мой тип мужчин: мне нравятся более мягкие и эмоциональные люди, а не такие вот красивые ледышки. Да, от них сначала перехватывает дыхание, ты влюбляешься просто моментально в их нереальное обаяние, но потом понимаешь, что рядом с такими холодно. Это не тот человек, которого ты хочешь видеть рядом постоянно, с кем делиться эмоциями и идти по одному пути.

Как же она не права…  
Галф слышит эти слова и узнает в них свои мысли — еще до того, как узнал Мью ближе, до того, как его подпустили и дали приблизиться. Но Грейс — не Майлд, она имеет право знать то, что знает он сам:

— Он не такой. Может на первый взгляд — да, как ты описала. Но если ты узнаешь его лучше, то поймешь, что Мью может быть совсем другим. Теплым и эмоциональным.

— Вы встречаетесь? — вот так прямо в лоб без подготовки.

— Что??? Нет конечно же, — Галф явно шокирован этим вопросом.

— Но ты в него влюблен, — уже не вопрос, а утверждение.

Он открывает рот, чтобы тоже опротестовать приговор, как его перебивают:

— Я может и неопытная, и наивная, и ветренная, но одно могу сказать точно: когда ты говоришь о нем, у тебя очень мягкое и даже мечтательное выражение лица. Поэтому можешь заливать что угодно и кому угодно, но не мне, Галф — я тебя знаю как облупленного. Ты так же говоришь о своих любимых книгах, например: с восторгом и придыханием — как и о _нем_.

Галф стонет от отчаяния — в очередной раз — и закрывает лицо руками, чтобы не видеть больше этого проницательного взгляда девушки, которая как-то неожиданно оказалась куда более выдержанной и зрелой, чем он сам, раз так спокойно отнеслась к этой ситуации.

— И тебе это… нормально?

Он все-таки раздвигает пальцы, чтобы подсмотреть реакцию на этот жуткий для него вопрос. Грейс задумчиво поджимает губы, покусывает их, а потом как-то тянет слова, как будто сама до конца в них не уверена:

— Нормально ли, что мой брат отбил у меня парня? Не уверена. Злюсь ли я до сих пор? Да, но это скорее обида, что ты все это провернул у меня за спиной и втайне. Смогу ли я с этим жить? Мне придется, потому что ты — мой брат, я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Слезы обжигают ладони и не дают им литься свободным потоком. Он всхлипывает, когда сестра нежно обнимает его и прижимает к себе:

— Поэтому я хочу тебе сказать, что всегда буду тебя поддерживать, чтобы ни случилось. Но тебе придется мне рассказать, как ты к этому пришел...

Он кивает, все еще крепко обнимая девушку и всхлипывая от облегчения, что эта раздирающая его душу ложь наконец закончилась.

У него самая лучшая сестра на свете.

***

Галф смотрит на экран телефона и привычно кликает иконку нужного приложения. Еще по отсутствию уведомлений на ней он понимает: входящих сообщений нет. А самому первым написать — это сломаться пополам, потому что и стыдно, и неловко, и вообще не знаешь, что сказать.

Вот и стоит он сейчас один возле аудитории, где будет консультация перед экзаменом, один. Как дурак приперся на час раньше и теперь ждет профессора, который вот-вот придет, чтобы открыть ключом дверь. И глазами пожирает телефон: ну подай ты хоть какой-то знак. Хоть какой!

Но бездушный аппарат насмешливо молчалив, поэтому ему остается только изнывать от волнения — и совсем не из-за предстоящего экзамена, на который сейчас откровенно пофиг, хотя его обычно крайне волнуют такие вещи — стипендия же, диплом с отличием. Теперь все его надежды и чаяния состоят в том, что напишет ли ему один конкретный человек, потому что…

— Галф?..

Голова дергается от испуга так, что он почти прикусывает язык, ибо этот голос узнает из тысячи: по тембру, по окрасу, по мягкости, обращенной к нему. Глаза же взволнованно шарят по лицу, пытаются уловить те признаки, что дадут ему понять, что…

Помнит.  
Мью все помнит.

Тот не говорит больше ни слова, но по смущенному взгляду, что отводят от него, и розовеющим щекам сразу понятно, что алкоголь хоть и стер для них тогда границы дозволенного, но пощадил память обоих. И теперь они стоят и неловко переминаются с ноги на ногу, не зная, как начать разговор и что вообще сказать.

— А ты что тут делаешь? — гениально, блять, Галф! 

— У меня экзамен в соседней аудитории.

— Понятно.

Галф почти шепчет и предельно внимательно рассматривает свои кроссовки — давно не видел же! — совсем теряясь, потому что рациональные темы для беседы уже закончились, а к иррациональным сейчас не подступиться от стеснения.

— Ты свободен после консультации?

Тут же поднимает голову и отчаянно быстро кивает, глядя в эти темные теплые глаза, что смотрят на него сейчас так пронзительно.

— Я постараюсь быстро освободиться — пойду в первой пятерке, а потом давай сходим посидим куда-нибудь? Нам надо поговорить…

Снова кивает, расплываясь в улыбке и почти видит ответную, как их прерывают — как не вовремя!

— О, Канавут! Вы уже тут…

Галф почти ругается вслух, потому что вот совсем не до консультации сейчас, но не успевает даже поздороваться как следует, потому что на него вываливают поток информации:

— А вам разве не передали, что вам не нужно было сегодня приходить?

— Что? — недоуменно смотрит, все еще не в состоянии переключиться на какую-то там учебу, когда на него _так_ смотрят.

— О, и вы тут, Суппасит, — мужчина кивает парню, который делает вежливый вай, а затем снова обращается к Галфу. — Так мы же утвердили вас на участие в международной конференции по моему предмету, а в этом случае вы освобождаетесь от сдачи экзамена.

— Но что?.. Почему? Мою заявку давно же отклонили, — он все еще не понимает, что происходит.

— Это потому, что вы нам сразу не сказали, что тесно общаетесь с нашим лучшим студентом, — тепло улыбается и кивает Мью, — тогда мы бы этот вопрос решили достаточно быстро. Но так как я об этом узнал всего несколько недель назад, то понадобилось время, чтобы разрешить это небольшое недоразумение. Так что поздравляю! Можете зайти на кафедру и узнать подробности.

Галф практически не слышит, что ему говорят, потому что лицо напротив сначала перекашивается от боли, а затем становится совсем непроницаемым и уже непривычно для него ледяным — как и глаза, что перестали быть теплыми и нежными для него. Тот самый осколок теперь снова блестит в яркой радужке и больно царапает его сердце.

— Мью, я…

Он даже не успевает дотронуться до парня, потому что тот резко отшатывается и смотрит только на преподавателя:

— Вы простите — мне надо на экзамен.

Быстро разворачивается и уходит, а Галф остается стоять соляным столпом, не в состоянии понять, что делать дальше. Он уже делает рывок, чтобы бежать следом, но его за рукав цепляет профессор и начинает что-то втирать про подготовку и написание тезисов. Но в его голове только мысль о том, как же глупо все вышло.  
И как объяснить Мью, что это недоразумение, так как он никогда не просил себе преференций, прикрываясь его именем.

Телефон, все еще находящийся в его руке, жужжит вибросигналом — входящее сообщение от Мью. Галф изворачивается и умудряется незаметно от мужчины разблокировать экран, чтобы застыть от шока и дикой боли:

_Контракт расторгнут — ты можешь быть свободен  
Больше ты мне не нужен_

Мью Суппасит не в сети.   
Вы не можете отправлять сообщения этому контакту — он заблокировал эту функцию для вас.  



	9. Когда заканчивается сказка и начинается реальная жизнь

Как он сдал экзамен — до сих пор не знает, потому что все было как в тумане. Благо, что все-таки Галф к нему готовился ранее, поэтому хоть что-то в голове осталось.

Преподаватель очень сильно удивился его настойчивой просьбе, но допустил до сдачи и, к великому стыду, его откровенно вытягивал на тех вопросах, где парень плавал. И только поэтому он получил оценку, которая позволит ему сохранить стипендию в следующем семестре и не обращаться к дяде с тетей за помощью.

Да, им с Грейс несказанно повезло, что после смерти родителей они не повторили историю про тех бедных сироток, что попадают в руки злобных родственников или вообще остаются одни на произвол судьбе. Сестра матери и ее муж реально приняли их как своих детей, помогали справиться с горем и стать на ноги. И искренне сожалели, когда они с Грейс приняли решение жить отдельно в квартире, что осталась им от родителей, когда поступили в университет. Но в итоге все-таки смирились с юношеским стремлением к свободе и даже помогли освоиться на новом месте.

Поэтому сейчас главная его задача — это как минимум получать каждый месяц стипендию, чтобы снять хоть немного нагрузку с этих воистину святых людей, которые продолжают им помогать даже сейчас, когда они оба уже давно совершеннолетние. Галф постоянно всячески порывался устроиться на работу по вечерам или ночам, но ему это строжайше запретили (да, со скандалом, ибо ему надо сначала выучиться как следует), поэтому он прилагал все усилия, чтобы радовать своих родных хорошими оценками и достижениями.

До того дня, когда увидел спину уходящего от него Мью и прочитал от того сообщения.

Благо, что это был последний экзамен, сессия закрыта, и теперь он может с чистой совестью посвятить себя и все свое время исправлению этого нелепого недоразумения, которое, Галф уверен, принесло столько боли парню. Ему даже сложно винить Мью за такую острую реакцию, потому что прекрасно знает, чем та обусловлена, а точнее, кем: людьми, что так или иначе постоянно его использовали, холодно и расчетливо — вот тот и привык к этому и искренне считал нормой.

А Галф, наивный, даже посмел утверждать в лицо, что он, дескать, не такой.   
Что он может любить (ой…) бескорыстно и просто так, но по нелепому стечению обстоятельств оказалось, что против своей воли, но он тоже “воспользовался” Мью, пусть даже сам не знал об этом. И теперь его задача — убедить старшего, что все совсем не так, как тому кажется.

Задача сложная, со звездочкой, потому что парень полностью пропал с радаров. Как и у Галфа, все экзамены у него закончились, осталось только вручение диплома — в университете его уже не выловишь возле аудиторий. Его номер явно в черном списке, как и контакт в LINE, чужие Мью не поднимает, а он несколько раз пытался дозвониться.

Вот и что ему теперь делать?

Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных решений — эту фразу он повторяет себе, пока пытается караулить парня возле его кондо. Сталкерством Галф никогда в жизни не занимался, поэтому ему страшно и неловко, но еще больший ужас его охватывает, когда думает, что так и не сможет все объяснить. И Мью будет продолжать жить с мыслью, что все люди вокруг него такие лживые и продажные.

На задний план даже ушло то, что случилось между ними в этой квартире — все потом, когда они разберутся с самой главной проблемой. Уже после этого Галф сможет себе позволить стыдливо краснеть и стесняться, потому что у него никогда не было отношений с парнем, а таких — тем более.

По сути у него даже с девушками никогда не было ничего серьезного: пара робких поцелуев не в счет. Потому что на это просто не было сил и возможностей: смерть родителей разделила жизнь на до и после. Яркое и беззаботное детство и мрачная юность с грузом заботы о существовании и сестре. Он искренне любит Грейс и ни о чем не жалеет: все-таки они друг у друга одни на всем свете. Но на личную жизнь уже ничего не оставалось в итоге.

А потом с ним случился Мью: как снежный шторм, что снес с ног и утянул за собой, сначала силой, а потом он уже и сам захотел остаться, потому что оказалось, что внутри этой бури неожиданно тепло и уютно.

Но ему не везет: старший не появляется в своей квартире — по крайней мере в те периоды, когда Галф дежурит под дверью, провоцируя напряженные взгляды у соседей. И он безумно благодарен этим людям, что те не вызвали на него полицию, потому что уж слишком подозрительно выглядит какой-то паренек, постоянно отирающийся в доме, где живут явно небедные люди. Поэтому он вынужден оставить свой пост и искать другие варианты. Но ехать к дому родителей Мью ему банально страшно: кто знает, какие последствия это будет иметь для парня — тому явно закатили скандал после той выходки на совместном ужине.

Думай, Галф, думай!

Он думает, старательно так, но ничего толкового не приходит в голову. Кроме как позвонить единственному человеку, который вообще в состоянии его хоть немного понять — кроме Грейс, конечно, и договориться о встрече.

Майлд традиционно бодр и до отвращения весел, ибо Галф находится сейчас совсем на противоположном эмоциональном полюсе из-за сильной внутренней тревоги. Но все равно рад видеть друга, поэтому улыбается даже сквозь силу. А тот сразу это фиксирует и хмурится:

— Что случилось?

Вот за это Галф его любит: даже говорить ничего не надо, а приятель по одному виду сразу все поймет. Он смотрит на Майлда и не знает, как начать.   
Как объяснить, во что он вляпался — причем добровольно, ибо скидывать все на какое-то принуждение — это трусость, в первую очередь перед самим собой.

— Я и Мью...

— Ты и Мью?..

Слова застревают в горле и царапают его невозможностью их произнести, от этого накатывают слезы.

— Вы вместе? — Майлд не жалеет его вот ни разу, поэтому сразу бьет с разворота.

Галф то ли бледнеет, то ли краснеет, но кровь точно куда-то отливает, потому что свои руки он тут же перестает чувствовать, хотя явно сильно впивается ногтями в ладони:

— Нет! Да. Не знаю…

— Чувак…

И его друг слушает все его сбивчивые объяснения, успокаивающе поглаживая по плечу, пока Галф давится каждой фразой, но в итоге у него худо-бедно получается обрисовать весь тот пиздец, что происходит сейчас в его жизни. И Майлд с ним полностью согласен:

— Вот же пиздец… Ты и Суппасит — кто бы мог подумать.

— Ага, — Галф обреченно опускает голову. — И что мне теперь делать? Я просто не могу его найти, чтобы объяснить, что случилось на самом деле.

— А с кем он еще хорошо общается? Ну кроме той курвы.

— У него вообще мало друзей, — сначала задумывается, а потом хлопает себя по лбу. — Бум! Он точно должен знать, где Мью.

— Ну вот видишь!

— Только у меня нет его номера, — снова отчаяние накатывает, потому что он такой тупой и ни на что не способный.

— Пффф, тоже мне вопрос! Дай пару минут, — и утыкается в смартфон, явно кому-то строча сообщения.

Что самое интересное — Майлд и правда добывает нужный контакт достаточно быстро, и вот уже руки Галфа трясутся, когда набирают его и ждут ответа.

— Алло? — голос с вежливым вопросом, как всегда отвечаешь на незнакомый номер.

— Пи`Бум, привет. Это Галф. Тут такое дело… 

Его слова путаются, а голос прерывается, но ему не дают закончить фразу:

— Не звони мне больше. Мью не хочет тебя видеть, поэтому не ищи его больше.

Гудки. 

Он смотрит на телефон, который беспристрастно оповещает об окончании звонка. И теперь уже даже Майлду не получается его вытащить из пучины отчаяния, в которую Галф погружается, потому что у него ничего не выходит.

Он просто бродит по городу по знакомым улицам, которые сейчас не узнает и не различает, потому что перед глазами не широкие проспекты, а полное боли лицо одного человека.   
Он не видит и прохожих, поэтому его постоянно пихают, мешают пройти, но ему все равно.  
Он не замечает и дождь, который начался так внезапно и перерос в бурный тропический ливень, обычно теплый, но сейчас пробирающий ледяным холодом до костей.

Но ему все равно.

Галф не помнит, как оказался у знакомой двери, где провел уже столько часов до этого, но это уже не важно. Он просто посидит тут немного на полу и уйдет, когда отдохнет.  
Всего несколько минут…  
Всего несколько…

— Что ты тут делаешь?

Наверное, он спит. И во сне слышит голос, который звучит забыто безэмоционально, поэтому просто крепче обхватывает себя руками: холодно.

— Галф, просыпайся и вали отсюда!

Чья-то рука немилосердно нарушает его сон, тряся за плечо — ему даже больно, потому что именно в это место он получил больше всего невольных ударов от прохожих, поэтому стонет, так не и открывая глаза:

— Болит, не трогай пожалуйста… дай мне поспать еще немного — и я уйду…

Глаза все еще невозможно открыть, а на смену сильному холоду приходит жар, который заставляет его хрипло дышать и пытаться стащить с себя одежду:

— Мне нечем дышать… Душно… 

Но его руки пеленает неведомая сила, не давая снять с себя футболку, на что Галф протестующе хнычет, но потом умолкает, потому что оказывается удобно лежащим на чем-то упругом и теплом, заваливаясь головой набок. И вроде бы даже парящим в воздухе на какое-то время — ну точно сон!

Ему совсем не нравится, когда с него стягивают одежду, потому что влажное тело неприятно ежится на воздухе и покрывается мурашками, но по нему почти сразу же проходится что-то теплое и сухое, убирая эти неприятные ощущения — и уже не так противно. Особенно когда сверху появляется что-то легкое и приятное, дающее ощущение комфорта.

Но этого мало.  
Его рука слепо шарит рядом, пока не нащупывает чью-то ладонь и сжимает ее.

— Галф, открой рот — надо принять лекарство.

Рот он все-таки открывает, но потом морщится, потому что какая-то горькая жидкость тут же попадает внутрь, а глотать ее совсем не хочется. Но он это делает, чтобы потом услышать:

— Хороший мальчик…

И снова провалиться в сон, уже более спокойный и ровный, потому что в его руке сейчас другая рука, что дает ему ощущение тепла.

Потому что эта рука никогда его не отпустит.  



	10. Все становится непросто

Горло дерет наждачкой, а руки и ноги ощутимо ломит — прямо классика симптомов простуды, переходящей в ОРВИ. Глаза слезятся и отказываются открываться, потому что мозг дает сигнал: яркий солнечный свет сделает тебе больно, чувак. Даже сквозь закрытые веки пробивается это теплое излучение, которое обычно поднимает настроение, но сейчас от него хочется спрятаться как вампиру на рассвете.

Но все-таки приходится явить этому миру свои очи, потому что его накрывает понимание, что сейчас он вовсе не у себя дома. А затем добивает память тем “чудесным” фактом, что кто-то совсем без мозгов вчера весь день шатался под дождем по городу, а потом пришел к квартире Мью — в очередной раз доказать, какой он жалкий неудачник.

Теперь осталось понять: то, что подкидывает его подлый мозг, это плод его тотального воспаления, и пора к врачу? Или на самом деле это Мью вчера затащил Галфа в свою квартиру и даже не дал сдохнуть от температуры?

Ноет даже шея, поэтому со стоном боли он поворачивает голову, чтобы осмотреться. На тумбочке возле постели стоит стакан, рядом — несколько пакетиков с порошком от простуды и какой-то лист бумаги.

Голова раскалывается просто невыносимо, но рука тянется не за лекарством, которое принесет облегчение, а за запиской, которая должна излечить его сердце — по крайней мере он до сих пор на это надеется. Но вынужден сглотнуть горький комок, потому что надежда рассыпалась влажным пеплом по щекам. 

_Я надеюсь, что ты ничего себе не надумал из-за того, что я тебя не оставил на пороге квартиры. Это просто банальный гуманизм: нельзя бросать больного человека  
Когда будешь уходить — просто захлопни дверь. И больше не приходи  
Пожалуйста_

Снова это слово, которое его в предыдущий раз заставило наплевать на все и приехать. А сейчас означает, что приезжать больше не надо.  
И приходить.  
И вообще быть с ним в одном мире, дышать с ним одним воздухом.  
Потому что он больше не нужен Мью, ибо тот в нем горько разочаровался.

Его все еще трясет от слабости из-за болезни, но Галф делает попытку встать — и обессиленно падает, потому что организм намекает: силы кончились, я тут полежу, ну а ты как знаешь. А вся засада ситуации состоит в том, что он не знает, что дальше делать, потому что явно дали понять: ему не рады.

Но взгляд падает на собственное немощное тело — и снова вспышка этого дурного чувства, которое позволяет по-отчаянному верить в лучшее несмотря ни на что. Потому что на нем сейчас не его старая одежда, которая уж наверняка вчера была мокрой насквозь, а чистая, сухая и явно очень дорогая. То есть Мью не только раздел его, но еще явно и протер перед тем, как поделиться собственным гардеробом с нежданным и нежеланным гостем.

Именно поэтому его глупое сердце сейчас заходится от тахикардии.  
Именно это сейчас ему дает силы все-таки встать с постели и позволить себе немного осмотреть квартиру перед тем, как уйти, потому что в прошлый раз алкоголь немного затер картинку, да и возможности особо не было. 

Еще тогда Галф заметил, что квартира стильная и очень хорошо обставлена, со вкусом — сразу напоминает, кто ее владелец. Но сейчас в глаза бросился один факт: нигде нет никаких фотографий и упоминаний того, что у Мью вообще есть семья. У Галфа дома все полки заставлены рамками со снимками его с Грейс, с родителями, с дядей и тетей, с двоюродными — эти фотографии греют его и добавляют уюта их скромному жилищу. Здесь же… ощущение тотального одиночества так и накатывает, заставляя чувство вины обостриться еще сильнее: человек, у кого никого нет рядом, думает, что его снова предали.

Он судорожно ищет свою сумку и, к счастью, находит, чтобы извлечь из нее то, что так хотел показать Мью. Но раз лично это сделать не удалось, может все-таки есть шанс, что тот прочитает уже после того, как Галф уйдет?

Он пытается распрямить помявшийся от долгого ношения лист, который все-таки намок из-за дождя, но Галф надеется, что это не помешает увидеть содержимое. Парень складывает бумагу пополам, находит ручку и дрожащей рукой выводит буквы:

_Прочитай это  
Пожалуйста_

Его одежда оказалась в сушилке в ванной — чистая и уже вполне пригодная для носки, поэтому он с некоторым сожалением оставляет в корзине для грязного белья ту, что сейчас на нем и хранит на себе аромат Мью, натягивает свою и уже скорее всего навсегда покидает эти чертоги его ледяного принца.

Нет, уже не его.

***

— Майлд, зачем нам тащиться в столовую? Я уже с Грейс договорился, что мы вместе пообедаем после того, как я заберу документы для практики…

— Ты — засранец, Канавут! Совсем забыл про лучшего друга, так что ничего с тобой не случится, если ты хотя бы со мной чаю попьешь перед тем, как свалить на все лето.

— Я просто хочу после практики на полставки остаться в этой фирме, чтобы хоть немного зарабатывать и не сидеть у родственников на шее.

— Знаю… и тем не менее: за полчаса ничего критичного не случится.

Галф выдыхает, делает вид, что бурчит, но улыбка его выдает: несмотря на все переживания он как всегда искренне рад Майлду и его позитиву. Поэтому достает телефон, чтобы написать Грейс, что немного задержится, а затем идет за чаем: ближайшие полчаса ему предстоит слушать, что произошло с его товарищем за последнее время. И как-то рассказать о том, в какой патовой ситуации он сам сейчас оказался, потому что выхода из нее просто не видит.

И все было бы ничего: он бы собрался с силами и рассказал о том, как ночевал у Мью, но до сих пор не может с ним связаться — значит тот не прочитал записку. Или просто порвал и выбросил… Но в столовой появляется человек, которого Галф вот совсем не хочет видеть: ни сейчас, ни вообще.

— Так-так-так, кто тут у нас? Очередная подстилка Суппасита, которую тот использовал и выбросил?

Да, все такая же ослепительно прекрасная, но такая же мерзкая на язык Лиза, которая подобно королеве вплыла и почему-то обратила свое царственное внимание на недостойного него. В обычном своем состоянии он бы постарался все замять, как-то уклониться от разговора, чтобы не обращать внимания остальных на неприятную ситуацию. Но сейчас ему как-то настолько все равно, что сейчас подумают другие… наверное поэтому дерзкие слова срываются с его уст и звенят в неожиданной тишине помещения:

— Что же, по крайней мере я смог его заинтересовать хоть на какое-то время. А вот тебе, насколько я знаю, так ничего и не обломилось.

— Что ты несешь?! — девушка явно в ярости, потому что возмущенно хватает воздух ртом, не в силах продолжать.

— Ну а что, — Галф пожимает плечами, как будто тут нет ничего экстраординарного в том, что они обсуждают такие скользкие темы прилюдно. — Ты даже родителей своих подключила, но не смогла продавить Мью. А я, по крайней мере, ему хотя бы нравился…

— Ну да, до тех пор, пока он не узнал, что один определенный мальчик был рядом с ним из-за того, что хотел воспользоваться его положением.

Галф бледнеет и поджимает губы.  
Откуда она узнала?  
Но находит в себе силы прошептать:

— Это не так…

— Что — правда? Ты еще скажи, что любишь его?

— А если и да? — уже громче и строптиво поднимает подбородок. — Это всяко лучше, чем принуждать его к браку, как сделала ты. Что, в себе настолько не уверена, что начала подбираться через семью?

— Ах ты сука…

Рука взлетает вверх, а Галф сжимается и зажмуривается, ожидая острого огня пощечины на щеке, но ничего не происходит. Это заставляет его открыть глаза и замереть от удивления: это Мью.

Парень каким-то магическим образом оказался рядом и не дал девушке его ударить, перехватив у самого лица Галфа изящную ладонь своей большой рукой. И теперь стоит возле него прекрасный как ледяной бог, и если бы взгляд мог убивать — Лиза бы точно живой отсюда не ушла:

— Не смей его трогать — я тебе уже говорил.

— Ну да, твоя игрушка. Я думала, что ты уже с ним наигрался и бросил… — та вырывает руку из захвата и с болезненной гримасой ее потирает.

— Галф — не моя игрушка.

— Правда? А кто же? 

— Человек, с которым я хочу быть.

Если до этого в столовой и стоял небольшой гул из-за столь эпичной сцены и столь эффектного появления еще одного действующего персонажа, то теперь царит поистине гробовая тишина. Потому что Галф слышит, как в его висках пульсирует кровь, доходя до замерзшего ранее сердца и зажигая в нем огонь надежды. Ему все равно, что сейчас подумают окружающие: его рука тянется к лицу, что обращено сейчас к нему.

В глазах Мью сейчас нет льда: в них сейчас плещутся сожаление и боль.   
Очень много боли.   
Настолько много, что она передается Галфу через прикосновение к нежной коже щеки и резонирует с его собственной, вызывая неконтролируемые слезы, пока тот шепчет:

— Прости…

И кладет сверху свою ладонь, как будто подтверждая право Галфа вот так смело и открыто его касаться.

Он все еще не верит, что это происходит наяву и с ним, но Мью легонько дергает его на себя, заставляя упасть в самые теплые в мире объятия и всхлипывать уже, уткнувшись в плечо, пока Мью, уткнувшись подбородком ему в макушку, проговаривает тоном, от которого бегут мурашки:

— Я тебя еще раз предупреждаю: не смей приближаться к Галфу и изливать на него свой яд. Если тебе есть, что сказать — говори мне лично, но не трогай его. Я надеюсь, что я понятно изъясняюсь.

Бррр, от такого голоса можно впасть в кому от переохлаждения.  
И Галф искренне рад, что тот обращен не к нему, поэтому еще сильнее обнимает, ощущая, что его прижимают к себе крепче в ответ.

— Мы еще посмотрим, кто кого!

Стук каблучков извещает о том, что эта леди ретировалась. А Галф все-таки поднимает голову, чтобы взглянуть в глаза и получить подтверждение: все на самом деле так, как он услышал.

— Нам надо поговорить, — Мью смотрит на него с такой пронзительной нежностью, что отказать просто невозможно.

Галф молча кивает, готовый идти куда угодно — только бы с ним. Но его отвлекает знакомый голос:

— Я думаю, что я сегодня составлю компанию Грейс за обедом, раз пошла такая пьянка, — Майлд лукаво, но довольно улыбается. — Дай пять, брат! Может со мной тогда сходишь и развлечешь девушку?

Галф удивленно пялится, когда видит, что его лучший друг обменивается “пятюней” с Бумом, который тоже выглядит крайне довольным и совсем не против составить компанию ему и Грейс.   
И вообще заговорчески улыбаются друг другу.

Но… все — потом, потому что сейчас самое важное — это рука, которая ему протянута и:

— Пойдем?

— Да.

И кладет ладонь, чувствуя, как ее обхватывают пальцы и аккуратно, но крепко сжимают — и от этого заходится сердце.

Потому что эта рука никогда его не отпустит — уже точно.  



	11. Но мы напишем свою историю

Когда мандраж от случившегося схлынул, то его место заняла уже привычная неловкость, потому что адреналин больше не шкалит в крови и не заставляет творить безумства, зато смущение тут как тут.

Да, они хотели поговорить — им обоим это крайне нужно и важно, но вот сейчас Галф сидит рядом с парнем на диване в его квартире, которая была свидетельницей стольких событий, и не знает, с чего начать. Потому что нужно сказать так много, а он боится ошибиться и сделать что-то не так.   
Например, снова задеть болевую точку — пусть даже не нарочно.

Поэтому молчит как полный придурок и только с волнением мнет собственные джинсы потными пальцами. Пока его руку не берет в плен другая: большая, сильная, уверенная, которая переплетает их пальцы и заставляет поднять голову вверх.

— Давай я начну?

Галф кивает. Он и правда очень благодарен за то, что первый шаг делает Мью, поэтому с замираем слушает этот спокойный глубокий голос, который нет-нет, но иногда дрожит от сдерживаемых чувств:

— Для начала я бы хотел извиниться за то, что тогда разозлился и рубанул с плеча, так и не выслушав тебя. У меня тогда в голове все помутилось от злости, — Мью смотрит просяще и искренне. — Прости меня, пожалуйста.

Галфу горько об этом вспоминать, но он все-таки пытается понять его и отпустить свою обиду:

— Я могу понять, почему ты так поступил. Но потом, когда ты успокоился, ты так и не дал мне шанса все объяснить…

— Да, знаю. Я был упрямым ослом… — голова покаянно опускается, как и плечи, обычно такие широкие и демонстрирующие уверенность.

И если словами как угодно можно лгать, то телом это делать крайне сложно, потому что его язык — самый правдивый из всех. А Мью сейчас явно разбит, но при этом продолжает гладить его ладонь, умоляя тем самым о прощении.  
Поэтому Галф сдается и отвечает на эту просьбу нежностью, коснувшись искаженного от внутренней боли лица:

— Расскажешь?

Мью не надо пояснять, о чем вопрос, потому что тот как будто воспрянул духом и смотрит так тепло на того, кто дал ему второй шанс:

— На самом деле я по гроб жизни обязан Буму, который сначала терпел все мои пьяные истерики после того, как все случилось. А затем надавал по шее за то, что я оставил тебя тем утром одного. Но больше всего — за то, что он заставил меня прочитать ту записку, что ты оставил. И затем договорился с Майлдом, чтобы тот затянул тебя в столовую, и мы там смогли с тобой встретиться, ведь я не был уверен, что ты бы захотел после всего этого меня видеть...

Галф сглатывает комок в неверии, что его затея удалась.   
И слушает дальше.

— Я так понимаю, что ты таскал ту записку постоянно с собой, и в тот вечер тоже, когда попал под дождь, но все равно оставил ее мне в надежде, что я — не совсем тупой осел, поэтому прочитаю твое послание, — голос Мью сильно дрожит от накатывающих слез. — Но только с пинка друга я увидел этот чертов список участников конференции, в котором не было твоего имени.

Галф горько улыбается в ответ:

— Я не знал, как еще доказать, что это все — нелепое недоразумение. Ассистент профессора на кафедре когда-то случайно увидел нас вместе, сказал об этом преподавателю, а тот почему-то решил мне посодействовать таким вот способом… Да, я не стал ранее отрицать, что мы знакомы, но это единственное, в чем я виноват перед тобой, — он смотрит прямо в глаза, отчаянно желая, чтобы ему поверили. — Я правда не просил ни о каких преференциях для себя, прикрываясь твоим именем. И история про конференцию для меня тоже стала новостью в тот день.

Теперь уже Мью молчит и только смотрит больными темными глазами так пронзительно, на что Галфа снова охватывает дрожь тревоги в ожидании ответа на самый важный сейчас вопрос:

— Ты мне веришь?

— Верю. Но тогда мне было настолько больно и плохо от мысли, что ты оказался таким же, как остальные. Хотя мозгом я понимал, что это не так, но у меня тогда выбило все пробки от гнева, что и ты меня обманул.

— Почему? Почему ты так разозлился? Если ты говоришь, что привык к такому. Что люди постоянно тобой пользуются, а ты знаешь об этом и позволяешь им это делать.

Он ждет ответа, о котором подспудно догадывается.  
Нет, даже надеется на него с того момента, как Мью появился в столовой.  
И в его жизни.

— Потому что ты мне понравился с самого первого дня.

Румянец смущения разливается по щекам, потому что Галф понимает, что не про дружескую симпатию сейчас речь, а о том, что между ними уже давно тянулись нити того самого напряжения, от которого кровь кипит и заставляет сходить с ума: как рядом с этим особенным человеком, так и вдали от него, но уже от тоски по нему.

Любовь ли это?  
Влюбленность?  
Или просто помешательство, которое затуманило им обоим разум?  
Галф не знает, но одно понимает точно: это сильно и взаимно.

— Не могу сказать о тебе того же, — он смущенно бормочет, но взгляд не отводит.

— Что, характер у меня не сахар? — Мью ухмыляется, но под усмешкой все еще плещется страх быть отвергнутым.

— Совсем не сахар. Сначала я подумал, что ты просто бессердечный урод, который использует людей и затем выбрасывает их. Но потом…

— Но потом? — явно затаив дыхание в ожидании приговора.

— Я увидел другого тебя: настоящего, теплого, заботливого. И после этого мне уже стало сложно, потому что я не должен был тебя любить, ведь Грейс… 

Ой.  
Галф осознает, что он только что выдал себя с потрохами, поэтому свободная рука тут же зажимает рот, чтобы помешать ему выдать еще больше сокровенных мыслей. Но это солнце в глазах напротив дает понять: своим признанием тот только что растопил весь лед, и теперь пришла пора весны в этом сердце.

Поэтому совсем не сопротивляется, когда его лицо берут в нежный плен ладони, ласково поглаживают пальцами скулы перед тем, как Мью целует его нежно и трепетно — совсем не так, как было раньше: иногда украдкой, иногда превозмогая сопротивление. А со взаимным желанием — и эти поцелуи самые сладкие.

Но нужно отдышаться, а это удобнее всего делать в теплых объятиях воздухом с запахом человека, который заставляет каждый волосок на теле встать дыбом, потому что внутри тебя все орет: мое.

Мой.  
Только мой.

Так и хочется остаться в этом теплом софтовом состоянии навсегда, но все портит воспоминание, которое заставляет вздрогнуть и в тревоге отпрянуть:

— Блин, а как же Лиза? Сегодня я разозлил ее — она точно тебе неприятности устроит с родителями…

Мью морщится и устало вздыхает:

— Хуже уже точно не будет. После того вечера с совместным ужином я сильно с ними поругался, и меня лишили содержания пока “не одумаюсь”.

Теперь Галф уже холодеет от страха: одно дело, когда все происходящее — их внутренние разборки. И совсем другое, когда от этого страдает Мью.

Он тут же начинает судорожно пытаться соображать, как может помочь:

— Думаю, что ты можешь пожить у нас — по крайней мере какое-то время, пока что-нибудь не придумаем. Грейс не должна быть против — она как-то с пониманием отнеслась к нашим отн… нашей ситуации. А потом я устраиваюсь на практику, планирую там остаться на полставки — как-нибудь прорвемся…

И замолкает, потому что видит на лице Мью абсолютно невероятную смесь удивления, обожания и еще чего-то, что страшно пока озвучить, но так хочется в это верить.

— Галф, ты сейчас серьезно? — выражение неверия все еще преобладает, когда Мью целует, не давая ответить. 

— Ну да, — поцелуй все-таки к сожалению заканчивается. — Поэтому мы что-нибудь придумаем…

— “Мы”… — Мью смеется так искренне ярко и абсолютно счастливо, что просто дух захватывает. — Не переживай, мой хороший. Эта квартира записана на меня, поэтому мне есть, где жить. И не забывай, что я все-таки уже выпускник с почти дипломом, поэтому как минимум тоже буду работать, а место я нашел не в отцовской фирме. Поэтому… — снова целует так трепетно и бережно, — спасибо тебе за заботу. И за “мы”.

А Галфу не остается ничего кроме как удовлетворенно вздохнуть в ответ и тянуться к человеку, который неожиданно для него самого стал его персональным солнцем, теплым и прекрасным, хотя изначально был далеким ледником, манящим своей холодной красотой и недосягаемостью.

***

— Галф, ну пожалуйста…

— Ты правда этого хочешь?

— Очень. Ты даже себе не представляешь, как сильно. И как давно...

— Мью, я не уверен, что к этому готов. Может давай немного погодим еще? 

— В смысле “погодим”? Полгода тебе было мало? Не присмотрелся? Так давай покажу получше!

Галф заливается счастливым смехом в объятиях этого человека, который целует его везде, где дотянется. Но Мью обреченно и как-то грустно вздыхает после очередного поцелуя:

— Я же больше просто не выдержу — я же не железный…

— Мне все еще кажется, что мы слишком спешим.

— Ну Галф… Ты все еще мне не веришь? Ты хочешь, чтобы я опять это сказал?

— Верю, но…

— Ладно, повторяю снова — и скажу еще миллион раз, если потребуется: я тебя люблю, мой хороший. И безумно скучаю по тебе каждый день. Поэтому давай уже переезжай ко мне — сколько можно меня мучить? Даже Грейс нас давно благословила и намекнула, что ей не помешает свободная жилплощадь для построения собственной личной жизни.

— Ага, и эта зараза Бум у нас тогда точно поселится!

— Ты — у меня, он — у Грейс. Идеально же!

— Ага, воспользовался наивностью моей сестры, кобелина…

Мью смеется громко, искренне и так заразительно, что не хочется уже бурчать. А хочется наконец сказать “да” и жить вместе.  
Быть рядом с ним каждую секунду своей жизни.

Потому что знаешь: эта любовь, это тепло в ранее ледяных глазах — только для тебя одного.  



End file.
